With You In My Head
by Ms Fanpire
Summary: Bella's moment of clumsiness first introduces her to the charming Edward Cullen.Will fate bring them together again or transpire against them? Romance/Drama/Humour, mostly BxE, RxEm & AxJ
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Since I've been having a major case of writers block lately I decided to start a new story! I hope you all enjoy, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, I don't own Twilight, just the books...**

I woke on another rainy and cold Seattle Friday morning to the sound of my alarm screeching at me, rolling over I slapped the button to shut the damn thing up and glanced at the time.

Shit! It was already 7 and I needed to be at the office early today, I must have snoozed it for longer than I thought. I launched myself out of bed and made a beeline for the shower.

I somehow managed to apply my makeup at a super human speed and dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white ruffled shirt and a pair of patent leather pumps. I quickly pulled my hair into a messy ponytail as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning Bella, ooo I love that outfit" Alice told me approvingly.

Alice Brandon is one of my roommates, Rosalie Hale is the other. We are all twenty two years old and have been best friends since high school so naturally when the time came to go off to college we moved into an apartment that Rosalie's parents own in downtown Seattle, Washington.

To say that Alice and Rose's families are wealthy would be an understatement, Alice's father Darryl is an investment banker while her mother Jennifer is the CEO of a huge beauty product empire. Rose's father Ian is the founder and CEO of New Moon records and her mother Lillian is an ex model turned fashion consultant to the stars.

Despite their wealth both families are incredibly generous and down to earth, Rose and Alice are like the sisters I never had growing up. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm the only child of Charlie Swan, Police Chief Swan to the good folk of Forks, Washington and Renee Dwyer a kindergarten teacher.

My parents divorced when I was four years old and Renee moved me to California and then to Phoenix, Arizona where when I was seventeen she married Phil Dwyer a minor league baseball player and coach.

To give them some space I moved back to Forks to live with Charlie for my final year and a half of high school which is where I met Alice and Rose. We became instant friends and have been inseparable ever since.

When we graduated Forks High we went on to the University of Washington here in Seattle where Alice and Rosalie studied fashion and I studied English. Now they are setting up their own fashion empire while I work at Eclipse Publishing as a book editor and publisher.

"Thanks Allie and you should you helped me pick it" I replied with a grin.

She smirked back at me.

"Bells I made breakfast, want some?" Rose asked grabbing a plate and offering it to me.

"I would but I'm already running late" I replied frantically gathering my coat and purse.

"Well at least take this and eat it in the car" Rose told me handing me a bagel with cream cheese.

"Thanks Rose" I replied taking a bite.

"Don't forget we're going out tonight" Alice reminded me as I shrugged into my coat.

"Mmmm we finally get to meet these so called hunky friends of Jaspers" Rose chipped in.

Jasper Whitlock is Alice's new boyfriend; they have been dating for about a month now and are totally and utterly perfect for one another.

Alice is outgoing and hyper while Jasper is much calmer and more reserved, they balance each other out.

Tonight we were going out to a new club's opening, Breaking Dawn, where we were going to meet Jasper's two best friends. Alice no doubt would be hoping to set both Rose and I up.

I laughed, "See you tonight" I called walking out the door. I made my way down to the underground car park of our apartment building and jumped in my car.

Turning on the radio and humming along to the words I pulled out of the car park and drove the familiar route to work which luckily for me passed Starbucks on the way so I could get my much needed caffeine fix.

I pulled into a car park and made my way into the cafe. Obviously today was so not going to go my way I thought as I joined the end of a very long queue.

Finally I got my double shot trim cappuccino and rushed out the door where my morning was about to get a hell of a lot worse. I felt the heel of my shoe catch in a crack in the pavement, dropping my coffee I braced myself for the impact of the wet concrete when suddenly a pair of warm, strong hands wrapped around my waist.

The hands pulled me into an upright position, "Are you okay?" asked a velvety smooth voice.

I looked up and saw the sexiest man I had ever seen looking down at me concerned. "Yes" I breathed.

Seriously this man looked like a Greek Adonis, emerald green eyes, brown tousled hair which looked like it was almost a bronze shade, the most chiselled jaw in existence and to top it off I could tell he had a muscled, toned physique through his well tailored suit.

"Thank you for catching me" I told him blushing with embarrassment.

"It was my pleasure" he replied with a dazzling smile, "But are you sure you aren't hurt?" he asked me concern still evident in his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine; this kind of thing is a regular occurrence for me. The tripped on nothing I mean, not the stranger in the street rescuing me from impending injury" I told him still blushing. Great first I trip and now I sound like a rambling idiot!

He chuckled, "Can I buy you another coffee?" he asked me.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I spotted my spilt coffee in a puddle on the sidewalk. "I should be buying you one since I made you spill yours too" I told him sheepishly spying his where it lay not far away from mine.

"No I insist" he told me earnestly. I glanced at my watch. "Unless you have somewhere else you need to be" he added softly.

I still had time and after all it wasn't every day you get rescued by a Greek Adonis.

"Sure, but please let me buy them" I replied.

He shook his head, "Let me" he told me his glorious green eyes boring into my own.

"Okay" I whispered in reply.

He grinned at me and we joined the back of the queue. "So do I get to know your name?" he asked me still smiling.

"Oh" I realised we hadn't even introduced ourselves yet, I'm Bella" I offered.

"Edward" he replied grasping my hand. A shot of electricity shot through my hand as his bare skin touched mine. I gasped wondering if he felt it too; when I looked up I could tell by the expression on his face that he had.

"Your name Bella suits you" he told me his green eyes intense.

"Thank you" I replied, "its short for Isabella, but I prefer Bella" dammit there I go again with the rambling.

He just smiled his dazzling smile in response. "What do you do for work Bella?" he asked me.

"I work as a publisher and editor for Eclipse Publishing" I answered, "And you?"

"I'm an architect" he replied.

We chatted easily about nothing particularly important as we placed our orders and waited for our second coffees. Once we had caffeine in hand we walked towards the shop door which he held open for me.

I have to admit when he did that gentlemanly act I may have swooned just a little.

"It was nice meeting you Bella" he told me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You too Edward" I replied suddenly feeling sad that I may never see him again. "Thank you again for catching me and for the coffee."

"You're welcome" he smiled back at me.

I walked to my car and drove off to work with a sigh. Should I have asked for his number I wondered to myself? I pondered that for a moment, on second thought no he probably already had a girlfriend maybe even a wife. He was far too good looking to be single I thought feeling a little depressed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Hope you like my story so far, here's the next instalment. You know the drill R & R =)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended the wonderful Ms Meyer owns Twilight**

"Morning Bella" Kaitlin the receptionist greeted me as I walked through the glass doors and into the Eclipse building.

"Good morning Kaitlin" I replied grabbing a small stack of mail she was holding out for me.

I made my way up to my office and settled in for the day.

Luckily for me the day flew by and before I knew it I was driving home to get ready for tonight. Truth be told I hadn't really accomplished a lot today since my concentration was marred by a thoughts of a certain sexy Greek Adonis.

Turning up the car radio to block out some of the more inappropriate thoughts my mind seemed intent on I turned my thoughts to tonight's plans.

Alice was so excited for Rose and I to meet Jasper's best friends and I had a fair idea why, I knew the way the little pixie operated and right now she'd be planning ways to set us up with them. I hoped like hell they weren't anything like the guys they had tried to set me up with in the past.

I pulled into our underground car park and made my way up stairs.

"I'm home" I called out as walked through the door.

"Through here Bells" Rose replied. I followed the sound of her voice to Alice's room where they had multiple out fits laid out on the bed.

"How was your day?" asked Alice looking up from the two dresses she was holding up to herself in front of the mirror.

"I've had better" I admitted perching myself on the edge of her bed. "Firstly I was running late because I snoozed my damn alarm for too long, then I get to Starbucks to find the longest cue and to top it all off I tripped on a crack in the pavement on my way to the car only to spill my coffee and luckily for me be caught by a passerby."

Both Rose and Alice couldn't hold their laughter in, "Sorry Bells but seriously" Rose giggled.

"I know right?" I began to laugh myself.

"So who was this passerby that caught you?" Alice enquired.

I knew she was going to ask me to elaborate on that, "quite possibly the sexiest man on the planet" I told them, a small sigh escaped my lips.

Both their eyes lit up, "Details please" Rose demanded.

"I kid you not he had the most chiselled jaw I have ever seen" I told them after describing his looks in detail to the Spanish Inquisition twins.

"Fuck Bella he sounds hot, why didn't you ask him for his number?" Rose asked me.

"Come on Rose a guy like that is totally not going to be single" I replied with a sigh.

"What was his name?" Alice asked me enthusiastically.

"Edward" I answered, "and honestly it totally suits him" I added.

Alice had a strange expression on her face for the briefest moment and then within seconds she recovered and beamed at me.

"I doubt I'll ever run into him again" I told them with a furrowed brow.

"You never know Bella" Alice replied with twinkling eyes.

Please don't let her hire some private investigator or something to track him down I thought to myself desperately.

A few hours, many outfit changes and a few drinks later we were ready to hit the club.

Rose was wearing red silk one shoulder dress with an asymmetrical hem line and draping through the front with gold heels. Rose looks like a model, long wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She has the kind of body swim suit models would kill for and is about 5 foot 6.

Alice is the opposite in height that is, she is about 5 foot with dark brown almost black hair that reaches just below her shoulders. She has bright blue eyes and is absolutely tiny! Tonight she was wearing a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; the dress itself was black but has bright splotches of coral and purple covering it. She had left her dark hair down and poker straight and was wearing strappy black heels.

I was wearing a midnight blue v necked dress that reached my knees, it had a cut out back and I had teamed it with dark silver stilettos. My long chocolate brown hair which reaches the middle of my back was slightly wavy and super shiny tonight. Alice had worked her magic and given me a smoky eye look that somehow made my brown eyes pop.

I am slightly shorter than Rose at 5 foot 4 and have a toned and slim physique thanks to my regular gym work outs with the girls.

"Damn Bella" Rose said looking me up and down, "you're certainly going to be on the receiving end of a hell of a lot of male attention tonight. Hell even female too."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's go ladies" Alice interrupted us bouncing up and down with excitement as she dragged us out of the house and down stairs to the waiting cab.

We walked into the club twenty minutes later to find it packed and music pumping.

"They aren't here yet" Alice informed us checking her iphone.

"Let's go grab a drink or two and hit the dance floor then" Rose suggested.

We both readily agreed and made our way to the bar to order drinks where we all downed a couple of cocktails each.

"Time to hit the dance floor" Alice announced eagerly.

We headed for the dance floor just as the song Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO came on. With a bit of liquid courage I was able to let go and we all swayed to the music pulling out a few sexy moves together.

"They're here!" Alice squealed excitedly as the song came to a close. "I'll go find them and bring them back here kay?" she told us disappearing before we could answer her.

Rose just shrugged and we carried on dancing as Where Them Girls At by Florida and Nicki Minaj came on.

"Look there they are" Rose exclaimed nudging her head in the direction of the bar, "The big muscly dark haired one is freaking hot!" she added appreciatively.

I looked in the direction she was meaning, "very nice Rose, he's so your type" I told her spying the man she was talking about. I glanced at the other friend who had his back to us.

"From behind the other friends damn hot too" she said with a giggle.

"Agreed" I replied with a grin.

Just then he turned around to follow Alice who was now walking towards us. I recognised him instantly.

"Rose it's him!" I said into her ear as we continued dancing.

She looked at me frowning, "Who?" she asked. Suddenly realisation hit, "Seriously?"

I nodded "Yes that's Edward!"


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: So Bella's about to meet Edward once again... R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

"Bella he is super sexy" Rose whispered back at me as they got closer to where we were dancing. "Just carry on dancing like we haven't seen them yet" she ordered.

I complied, panicking slightly that he would feel awkward upon seeing me again.

Suddenly Alice was right beside us, "Come on! We got a table and more drinks come and meet Jasper's friends" she squealed excitedly.

"Alice" I hissed at her as she grabbed my hand, "Jasper's friend he's the man from this morning, Edward."

"I knew it!" she squealed, "I suspected it might have been but I didn't want to say anything in case you got too nervous about tonight."

"This is going to be so awkward" I groaned as we made our way through the crowd.

"Bella, Rose it's great to see you again!" Jasper greeted us with a hug as we finally reached the table.

"It's good to see you too Jasper!" I replied.

I stepped back and glanced at the two men, Edward looked up at the same time recognition flashing in his eyes. He grinned at me. "I'd like you to meet Emmett and Edward Cullen" Jasper told us introducing them both.

"Guys these are my best friends Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale" Alice added.

"Bella it's good to see you again" Edward greeted me.

"And you" I replied shyly.

"Wait one sec you two know each other?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we just met this morning in fact" Edward answered taking a sip of his drink.

"You're the beautiful woman that tripped outside Starbucks this morning!" Emmett boomed loudly a grin breaking out on his face.

I blushed, Edward told his friends I was beautiful, hearing that sent my heart and mind into over drive.

Edward smiled at me apologetically, "You'll have to excuse my brother Bella" he began to say before Emmett cut him off.

"Nice to meet ya Bella" Emmett told me picking me up in a bone crushing hug. "It's great to meet you too Rosalie" he continued beaming at her.

She beamed back at him.

I grinned knowingly at Alice who beamed back at me. It looked like lust or maybe even love at first sight.

"Well done cupid" I told her nodding.

"Thanks" she beamed happily.

With Rose paired up with Emmett and Jasper and Alice in their own little love bubble that left me with Edward to talk to. Hell not that I was complaining or anything!

"How long have you been friends with Alice and Rose?" Edward asked as I sat down beside him and he handed me a drink.

"Since we were seventeen" I replied, "I moved from Phoenix, Arizona where I lived with my Mom to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad. I met Alice and Rose on my first day at Forks High and we've been best friends ever since."

"What made you move from Phoenix to Forks?" he asked me.

"My Mom remarried and my step father Phil plays and coaches baseball. He was going to be on the road a lot and I knew Mom would want to be with him. I decided to give them some alone time together and go and spend some more time with my Dad" I answered.

"That's very mature of you" Edward replied, "Do you get along with Phil?"

"Yeah Phil's great" I replied.

"Would I have heard of him?" Edward asked with a smile, "What league does he play?"

"Oh he's strictly minor league so probably not" I replied returning his smile. "So tell me how do you know Jasper?" I asked him, "Obviously I don't need to ask how you know Emmett" I added.

He chuckled, "I've known Jasper since my first day at elementary school. We sat next to each other in class and began friends straight away. Since Emmett is a few years older than us and being the protective big brother that he is he took us under his wing and we've all been together ever since."

"That's kinda cute" I replied with a smile.

Edward just laughed, "Don't say that to Emmett, he'll feel the need to defend his manhood if you call him cute."

It was my turn to laugh.

"He's very taken with your friend Rose" he added. We both glanced at the pair of them sitting at the other end of the both deep in conversation.

"I think it goes both ways, she's into him too" I told him, "She never plunges in head first like this so that's a good thing."

Suddenly we were interrupted, "Eddie!" a voice called.

We both turned to see a blonde girl in a short dress sauntering towards our table.

"Tanya" he replied standing up, when she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

I looked away quickly as she kissed him on the lips. Of course he had a girlfriend I thought to myself sadly, I was surprised at how disappointed this knowledge made me.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends Edward?" Tanya asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah sure" he replied running his hand through his tousled locks, "This is Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and her friends Rose and Bella" he told her. "This is my girlfriend Tanya" he added glancing at me with apologetic eyes.

"Nice to meet you" Rose replied, I could hear the slight sarcasm in her voice. "We're going to go dance for a bit" Rose told Emmett sensing my discomfort towards the current situation.

"Sure" he winked at her, "I'll go get you all another drink for when you come back" he offered.

"Thanks Em, that's really sweet" Rose replied kissing him on the cheek.

We departed the table with Rose and Alice holding each of my hands and leading me through the crowd.

"Bella I'm so sorry" Alice told me leading me towards the bar.

"It's not your fault Allie" I replied.

"She was his ex girlfriend, I didn't know they had gotten back together" she continued.

"You weren't to know" I told her.

"But still" she replied looking at me sadly, "I'll buy us two rounds of tequila each then we'll hit the floor."

"Don't worry Bells, he hardly looked pleased to see her" Rose told me, "and did you see the dress she was wearing?" she added arching one of her eyebrows.

"Meow!" Alice said with a giggle, "To jump on the bitch train I must add hot pink stripper dresses will always look slutty" she said.

I had to admit their bitchiness made me feel a little better. We downed the shots and made our way back to the floor.

"Let's show those boys what we can do" Rose said loudly as Tik Tok by Ke$ha came on over the speakers. We all began to dance close together swaying our hips to the beat.

"We're certainly getting their attention" Alice smirked. We all subtly glanced over to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward all staring at us.

"Good" Rose replied, "It looks like Bella has another admirer too" she giggled.

We all looked towards the bar where a good looking guy with short light brown hair was standing talking with a couple of friends. He kept stealing glances our way and when he caught us all looking at him he smiled.

"He's cute Bella!" Alice said.

"Very cute" Rose added.

"You don't even know that it's me he's looking at" I said rolling my eyes at the pair of them.

"I totally do know it's you because he's coming this way" Alice retorted.

"What?" I asked panicking slightly.

"Stay cool" Rose told me.

"Hi" he greeted us.

"Hi" we all replied back.

"I'm Rose, this is Alice and this here is Bella" Rose added taking the lead.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Riley" he replied with a smile.

Up close he was definitely cute, he was about 5 foot 12, with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was muscly and toned but not like Emmett.

"I was wondering if ummm" he said nervously, "Could I buy you a drink Bella?"

Rose and Alice both nodded at me encouragingly, "Sure Riley that would be nice" I replied.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: So what do you all think of the idea of Bella and Riley together? Review and let me know your thoughts and feedback!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended I only wish I owned Twilight!**

Riley led me through the crowd and towards the bar, "What would you like Bella?" he asked me, "Anything you want" he told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Sure" he grinned at me handing me the cocktail menu.

I ordered a mojito while he ordered a beer.

"I hope you don't think I'm some dick that goes around buying random girls drinks all the time" he said as we waited for our drinks.

I laughed, "Since you said that I'm guessing you're not?"

He laughed at that comment, "No I'm not, I normally don't really even go to clubs but my friends dragged me out tonight" he told me. "I'm glad they did though" he added.

I blushed.

"I ummmm fuck I sound like an idiot" he muttered.

I giggled, "I'm kind of nervous" he admitted.

"Don't worry when I'm nervous I tend to ramble" I told him.

He laughed again, "Well we have one thing in common" he said taking a sip of his drink which the bar tender had just placed in front of us.

"It's a start" I told him also taking a sip of my drink.

"A start is good" he replied with a smile, "So tell me something about yourself Bella" he added with a flirtatious smile

"What would you like to know?" I asked him mimicking his smile.

"Your last name, what you do for work" he suggested.

"Oh, my names Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella, I work as a book publisher and editor" I told him.

"You have a beautiful name, it suits you" he replied.

"Thank you" I answered, it wasn't the first time today I'd heard that.

"So book publishing and editing?" he probed, "That sounds really interesting."

"It is, I love reading so really it's the perfect job for me" I replied.

He smiled, "I like reading too, who's your favourite?" he asked.

"I love the Bronte sisters and Austin" I told him.

"The classics huh?" he grinned, "I'm a fan of Hemmingway myself" he added.

"Very nice" I said nodding approvingly. "So do I get to know your last name and what you do?" I asked him.

Laughing he replied, "Riley Biers and I work as an accountant."

"Really?" I asked, I hadn't pegged him for the suit wearing office type at all.

"Yeah, everybody's surprised when I tell them what I do" he chuckled.

I smiled sheepishly at him feeling a little embarrassed by my reaction.

We chatted easily for the next hour or so and he bought me another couple of drinks. I felt a little guilty though to be honest, we were supposed to be at this club tonight to get to know Jasper's friends and here I was talking to a guy at the bar.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from your friends" he said suddenly, was I that easy to read?

"Don't be, they won't mind a bit. What about yours?" I asked him.

"Nah they won't mind either" he answered with a grin.

"Maybe you could bring them over to meet my friends and we could have a drink with them?" I suggested.

"That sounds cool, come and meet them" he replied leading the way.

We reached two men; one was tall and tanned with short jet black hair and the other a little shorter with brown hair.

"Bella, this is Diego" Riley introduced me to the man with black hair, "And this is Fred."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" replied Diego while Fred just smiled.

After introductions we made our way back over to my group, where it was obvious that Rose and Emmett's relationship was moving along rather nicely. Unfortunately for me Tanya was still there, glaring at me as I approached. I could sense that we weren't going to be best friends anytime in the foreseeable future.

Alice was beaming at me looking like she was about to burst from the excitement of seeing me with Riley. It wasn't like I never dated or anything, I did, but just not that often. If I'm being honest my last relationship wasn't exactly fabulous and it had kind of put me off the whole thing.

"Gang I'd like you to meet Riley, Diego and Fred" I said after getting their attention.

"Hi I'm Alice" Alice said grinning at the three men standing beside me. "And this here is Jasper" she continued.

"That's Rose and Emmett" I told them pointing them out, "And Edward and ummmm" I knew exactly what her name was but I thought I'd play a little game with the bitch. "Umm oh Tina, that's Tina" I told them.

I could tell Alice and Rose were trying to suppress their laughter, Jasper was smirking and even Edward seemed amused. Emmett on the other hand burst into laughter, winked at me and gave me two thumbs up.

"It's Tanya actually" she practically spat.

"Oh ooops sorry" I replied biting my lip, ha take that Tanya!

The rest of the night went by without major incident; Tanya sulked the whole time and refused to speak to any of us. Emmett told me at some point that he loved how I'd pretended to forget her name and that he really couldn't stand her.

It was getting late and we were all thinking about heading home when Riley finally got the courage to ask me out.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner one night this week" Riley asked me.

Internally I sighed, while I really did like Riley he wasn't the person I wanted to be asking me that question.

"Sure, I'd like that" I told him with what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Great!" he replied obviously thrilled, "I'll call you with the details?" he asked.

I smiled again and handed him my phone so he could enter his number and he gave me his. I punched in my number quickly and snuck a quick glance at Edward. The expression on his perfect face was strange, his lips were pressed firmly into a tight line and his hands were balled up into fists on top of the table.

Tanya was desperately trying to get his attention but he was ignoring her attempts and instead glaring at Riley. I quickly averted my gaze just as he looked at me.

"I'll call you Bella, I had fun hanging out with you tonight" Riley said.

"I had fun too" I told him, "I'll see you for dinner" I added giving him a grin.

After Riley and his friends left we decided to go and find a cab, Tanya was torn as to whether or not to go with us or rejoin her friends. In the end Edward made the decision for her.

"Look Tanya" I heard him snap at her. "I think you should go and find your friends I'm not in the mood for your drama" he told her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"It means I'm tired" he replied pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine" she spat turning to glare at me before flouncing off.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended I only wish I owned Twilight!**

As soon as we got home we all grabbed a bottle of mineral water and settled in the living room to talk about the events of the night.

I gave them a brief rundown on Riley and what we talked about and that seemed to satisfy them, for now at least.

"So all I really wanna know Bells is do you like him?" Rose asked me.

I took a deep breath, "Of course I do Rose, he's a really nice guy" I replied.

They shared a knowing look and then turned their gaze to me.

"Do you really like him though?" Alice questioned.

I paused. "Yes."

"Isabella Marie Swan" Rose warned, "You're a shit liar and you know it" she scolded.

This is the only problem with best friends they know you so well, too well. Plus Rose is right I am a shit liar, the world's worst probably.

I sighed unable to find the right words; I knew if I said what I was feeling out loud I wouldn't be able to take it back. If I kept it to myself I could just stay in denial, I liked denial.

"You like Edward" Alice stated staring at me to gauge my reaction, "You wish it was Edward that had asked for your number and asked you on a date."

"Fuck is it that obvious? Was I obvious?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"Kind of" Rose told me with an apologetic look, "Only to us because we know you so well though. I don't think Emmett could tell."

"I'm pretty sure that you'll find that's because he was distracted" I retorted with a smirk.

She just giggled.

"Jazz noticed" Alice interrupted, "But he also noticed that Edward seemed none too happy about Riley asking you out. You should have seen Edward when you were sitting at the bar with him."

"Why? What did he say?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"He just kept glaring at Riley, he was worried about you. He was pissing Tanya off to the extreme" Alice replied with a smirk.

"This is totally ridiculous" I huffed, "I shouldn't be feeling like this. I've only known him for one freaking day."

"It happens" Alice said softly, "That's what it was like for me and Jasper."

"I think you should give Riley a chance though Bells, you never know" Rose said.

Not much after that we all headed for bed, where I slept fitfully, dreaming always of Edward.

_The next day..._

Thankfully when I woke up the next morning I was hangover free, always a bonus after a night on the town. I put on my robe and padded to the kitchen where Alice was up and making breakfast.

"Rose not up then?" I asked with a smile.

Alice laughed, "Do I even need to answer that?"

"Nope" I replied popping the p. Rose is not a morning person, and when I say that I mean she is a super mega bitch if you wake her up before she's ready to. If she's getting up on her own accord, either for work or the gym its fine, but interrupt her sleep in and she'll bite your head off.

"What have you got planned for the day?" I asked Alice us both an orange juice.

"Well there's a sale on at the mall..."

She didn't need to say any more than that; I knew exactly how she'd want to spend the day, the whole day.

"Shopping then?" I teased.

"You know it Bells" she grinned handing me a plate of pancakes. "I spoke to Jazz this morning and he and the guys have invited us round for pizza and movies tonight if you're keen?" she asked me.

"That could be fun" I replied cautiously.

"Tanya won't be there" Alice said knowing why I had hesitated, "She's got some party to go to."

"Oh okay" I replied. That probably meant Edward wouldn't be there then, that made me feel more disappointed than I should.

"Edward will be there though" she added smiling.

"Morning" Rose said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" we both greeted her.

"Plan for today?" she asked grabbing a plate of food and joining us at the breakfast bar.

"Shopping and pizza/movie night with the guys" Alice said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Sweet, Emmett text me bout that already" Rose replied, "Will Tanya be there?" she asked, she seemed almost hopeful. Rose would definitely be more than capable of putting her in her place.

"No way" Alice replied.

"Even better then, now Allie you have to spill on what their deal is."

"I'm guessing they are Edward and Tanya?" Alice asked for confirmation.

"You know it" Rose said.

"From what Jazz has said they broke up a while back for a few months, when I say they I mean Edward dumped her" Alice informed us.

"Why?" Rose asked. I was glad Rose was asking all the questions.

"I'm not totally sure; I think it was because of the jealous behaviour and the drama. Both of which we witnessed last night. I'm not sure why he took her back though" Alice continued. "There's totally something off with her that I can't quite put my finger on."

"I know what you mean" Rose said.

"Who knows though really" Alice replied, "I just hope she's not doing the dirty on him, Edward is such a nice person and he doesn't deserve that."

_Later that day..._

Our shopping trip was as Alice put it a complete success, I managed to find a lot of things I wanted to buy which was a first and of course Alice and Rose wouldn't let me pay for a cent of it. I had learnt to not argue with them, once I had put up a fight and refused to let them buy me a ridiculously expensive dress. A few days later it mysteriously showed up in my closet. Neither of them knew how it got there of course.

We all dressed slightly more casually for tonight but still dressy at the same time because in Rose's words you never know where the night may take us. That was code for we may end up at a bar/club so we better make sure we dress the part.

We were all wearing dark skinny jeans, mine were teamed with a purple top with a V neck and rouched sleeves, I decided to wear black boots since it was as usual raining. Alice and Rose both gave the outfit their seal of approval. I pinned my hair half back so it would be out of my face and went for slightly more subtle make up than last night.

Alice was wearing black skinny jeans with a yellow silk V necked top; the top had short sleeves and a tie around the waist. She had also gone for boots tonight and had pulled her hair into a pony.

Rose wore her jeans with a black embellished sleeveless top and pumps; she left her long blonde hair down and straightened it.

After a quick check in the mirror, we looked damn good! We were ready to make our way to the guy's apartment. Rose called a cab and within no time it had arrived and dropped us off.

Their apartment building was about a five minute drive away and was pretty similar to ours. After being buzzed in we took the lift up to the tenth and top floor, where I discovered that their apartment was more like the penthouse. It turned out it was.

Jasper answered the door; "Y'all look lovely ladies" he told us purposefully adding more of a southern twang than normal to his voice.

"Thanks" Alice giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"C'mon in" Jasper said holding the door open for us all.

Edward and Emmett were sitting on the sofa watching something on the TV, they both looked up when we walked in and Edward's smile was dazzling. He was so good looking it hurt to look at him, my heart began to thump erratically in my chest.

"Hey Bella" he greeted me.

"Hi Edward" I replied, trying to breathe like a normal human being.

We ordered pizzas and while we were waiting we chatted and joked around picking out movies to watch. It was nice getting to know them all a bit better since last night we hadn't really had much of a chance.

Emmett and Edward grew up on the outskirts of Seattle with their parents Carlisle, a doctor and Esme an interior designer. Emmett is the older sibling, Edward the youngest. Jasper moved in to the house next door to them from when he was five years old with his parents Wyatt and Leanne. They had decided to move to Seattle from Texas, they boys had been best friends ever since.

The pizza arrived and after Emmett devoured one all to himself I was beginning to believe what Jasper and Edward had said.

We grabbed extra beers and wine coolers and put the movie the Hangover on. I was sitting between Rose and Edward on the sofa. I was hyper aware of him, I could feel the electricity between us and it was making me nervous.

I could barely even concentrate on the movie; I spent the entire time trying to keep my breathing even. How was he having this effect on me? I couldn't wrap my head around it; all I knew was that I liked him, too much. He already had me - he had me the first moment I laid eyes on him. I felt more for him than he would ever feel for me and that realisation hurt more than it should have.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing all my lovely readers, I'm going to try and update as often as possible but I am moving countries next week so bear with me if updates are a little infrequent for a while. I definitely won't be abandoning this story however my other story is on hold until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

The rest of the weekend was uneventful; however Riley did call on Sunday to ask me out for dinner on Tuesday night. I decided I had nothing to lose so I agreed to meet him at a restaurant downtown.

I got up for work on Monday somewhat reluctantly and dressed in charcoal grey body fitting dress with cap sleeves and black peep toe heels. I made it to the office on time with my caffeine fix; today was going to be a good day I told myself with a little smile. I was wrong, so incredibly wrong.

As I made my way down to the fourth floor to boardroom one for our weekly meeting I bumped into Eclipse Publishing resident bitch. Lauren works as a receptionist/personal assistant for one of the executives here at Eclipse; I am ninety percent certain she pulled some strings to get the job since she isn't the smartest cookie in the box if you know what I mean.

She also doesn't get along with any of the female staff here, which is unsurprising considering what a cow she is.

She walked into the lift at the sixth floor and gave me one of her signature bitch stares. As usual I was going to have to lead by example and be the grown up here.

"Lauren."

"Bella" she sneered flicking her hair.

I rolled my eyes, see what I mean, bitchy and not to mention immature.

"And how was your weekend?" I asked with just a hint of sarcasm, I really didn't care how her weekend was but it was always my aim to be polite, especially since it wound her up.

"It was like amazing" she told me in her nasally voice, "Actually I went to that new club Breaking Dawn. I saw you there" she said in an accusing tone.

"Oh you did? I didn't see you" I replied sweetly.

She huffed, "Who were those super hot guys with you and actually why were they hanging around with you?" she demanded.

"They're friends of mine" I replied in an isn't that obvious tone.

"Are any of them single?" she asked hopefully twirling her hair, "We should totally go out for a drink together after work and you could introduce me."

I couldn't help myself I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh shit" I laughed, "You were being serious?"

"Duh" she huffed, "So you didn't answer my question" she put her hands on her hips and glowered at me.

I wiped the tears that had formed at the corner of my eyes, "I think you already know the answer to that particular question" I told her stepping out of the lift.

She is unbelievable, since day one she's been a complete bitch to me. For the one year I've worked here I've put up with snide remarks, death glares and all round unpleasantness that radiates from her. For some reason she's had a major problem with me since the moment she was introduced to me, I would love for her to enlighten me on why she hates me so much but I don't think that she even knows why.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the board room where most of the other editors and members of the publishing team were already seated; I poured myself my second coffee of the day and sat down next to Angela. Angela Webber was another editor here and she is quite possibly the nicest person in the world.

"Hi Bella" she greeted me warmly turning in her chair to face me.

"Hey Ange, how was your weekend away with Ben?" I asked. Ben was Angela's long term boyfriend.

"It was really great" she beamed at me, "I'll tell you all about it over lunch?" she asked.

"Definitely" I told her.

"How was your weekend?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Interesting" I replied sipping my coffee, "I'll fill you in at lunch, along with my run in with Lauren in the elevator."

Angela eyed me concerned, "What'd she do?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing like that, in fact it was hilarious" I told her.

She smirked back at me, "You'll so have to fill me in on that."

Just then Mike Newton walked in and took the seat on my other side; I looked at Angela with an exasperated look which she returned.

Mike was part of the publishing team who negotiated contracts with writers about to be published by Eclipse. He was also utterly infatuated with me, for some bizarre reason. Not one day would pass where he wouldn't try to ask me out on a date.

"Hey B how's Monday treating ya so far?" he asked giving me an over exaggerated wink.

I heard Angela snort beside me, which in turn made me have to suppress a giggle. Mike was anything but subtle.

"Great Mike and its Bella remember?" We had this talk last week I thought suddenly annoyed, I hated being called B.

"Gotcha" he replied tapping his finger to his fore head.

Luckily for me Trish the CEO walked in at that moment effectively rescuing me from another round of Mike's cringe worthy pick up lines.

"Morning all" she greeted us with a smile. I really liked Trish; she was exactly the kind of boss you'd dream of. Confident, outgoing and out spoken, she was pretty easy going over all but wouldn't put up with shit from anybody. Trish was undoubtedly the reason behind Eclipse's success.

The meeting went by smoothly; Trish informed us all of some of the writers we were signing on board at the moment and that one of the head's of the publishing/editing team had just resigned so she was looking to promote one of us for the role.

The role would mean being in charge of your own publishing and editing team and would be an amazing opportunity. I highly doubted it would be me who would get the position as I hadn't been here anywhere near long enough. But one could hope.

After the meeting the rest of the morning flew by and before I knew it Angela was knocking on my office door.

"Lunch time?" she asked stepping into my office.

"Sure, I'll just send off this email then we can go" I told her. "Done!" I added a minute later.

I grabbed my coat and purse and headed to a sandwich bar with Ange.

"You go first" I told her once we had ordered and sat down.

She filled me in on her romantic weekend away with Ben. It definitely made me wish I had someone like she had found in Ben.

"Now Miss Swan spill" she instructed taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hell, where should I begin?" I asked her.

"Weekend" she commanded.

"Okay right so Friday night we went out to a club to meet Jasper's friends for the first time"

Angela nodded indicating for me to continue.

"So we get there and I find myself face to face with the man I literally bumped into on Friday morning, Edward."

Angela gasped, "Are you serious!" she asked excitedly.

"One hundred and ten percent serious" I said.

"What are the odds!" she squealed.

"I know right? Anyway he's taken, half way through the night his girlfriend shows up."

"Oh Bells" Angela said looking at me sadly.

"Yeah, there is no way I could compete with her either, blonde, blue eyes, looks like a model, fake boobs and pretty slutty" I continued, wow Bella bitter much? I asked myself.

"I can guarantee you Bells that she's got nothing on you" Ange replied.

"Thanks Ange, but wait there's more."

"More?" she asked incredulously.

"I met a guy, Riley, he bought me a drink and asked me out for dinner tomorrow" I added.

"You don't seem very excited" she stated.

"It's not that as such" I started to reply.

Angela nodded, "I understand, he's no Edward huh?"

"Yeah you hit the nail on the head there" I replied feeling a little down.

Angela smiled at me, "If it's meant to be" she told me.

"You're right" I replied.

"Soooo you had a run in with Queen Bitch this morning then?" she asked changing the subject.

I laughed, "Shit Ange you have no idea" I said before filling her in on the incident.


	7. Chapter Seven

The rest of the day passed smoothly, putting me on track to finish early so I could meet the girls at the gym for a work out. Well at least it was until I got an unwanted visitor.

"Afternoon Bel-la" Mike drawled as he strolled into my office once again without knocking. Oh joy!

"Mike" I replied putting down my pen and raised my eyebrow. I had learnt that it was best to not say anything else to him when he paid me an unwanted visit. I had made the mistake once by asking how can I help, what do you want and what can I do you for. Each of these questions starts something I never want to witness again, Mike flirting, badly plus a whole new range of pick up lines. Ew.

"So we didn't get much of a chance to talk today before the meeting" he told me with a wink which made me cringe internally.

"Mmm?" I replied, well more like questioned.

"How was ya weekend? I think I saw you at Breaking Dawn over the weekend."

"Oh great, just freaking awesome. "Oh, well I was there. I didn't see you though sorry" I wasn't sure why I was apologizing. I most certainly wasn't sorry I hadn't seen him, I guess I'm just too polite.

"Yeah I was there with Lauren and her friends, I really wanted to come over and say hi. Anyway who were those guys you were with?" he asked a slightly more possessive tone taking over.

"Erm just some friends" I replied feeling uncomfortable.

He winked at me, "soooo I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tomorrow night, maybe catch a movie?" he asked.

Oh no, not this conversation again.

"Actually Mike I have a date tomorrow night" I said tidying up the papers on my desk, avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"Oh with who?" he asked looking crestfallen.

"A guy I met in the weekend" I replied, "Shit, I'm sorry Mike I've gotta go, meeting the girls" I add looking at my watch.

"Sa-weet, catch ya tomorrow B" he said winking and strolling out the door.

Watching him walk out the door I shook my head, I wonder if he will ever get the message that I'm not interested.

I gathered up my handbag and rushed out the door to the lift hoping to not run into anybody else that I would need to avoid.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled up at the gym and rushed to the locker rooms to change into yoga pants and a tank top.

I found Alice and Rose on the treadmills and joined them.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" Alice asked throwing me a grin.

I filled them both in on the events of the day including the meeting about a possible promotion for one of the staff members.

"You'll totally get that promotion Bella" Rose said.

"I dunno Rose, I don't feel like I've been there long enough to deserve one" I replied.

"That doesn't matter" Allie replied, "You work a damn sight harder than anybody else in that office you do deserve it."

I laughed, "Thanks girls."

_The next day_

I woke up earlier than I normally would on Tuesday morning to get in a run before work. Alice decided to join me, Rose didn't, that did not surprise me!

As we ran we gossiped out random crap until Alice bought up the topic of my date with Riley. I was waiting all morning for her to say something about it.

"So your date is tonight, what are you going to wear?" she asked all of a sudden.

I shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it" I told her wincing.

"Are you serious Bella?" she asked incredulously, "I know your not that enthusiastic about the date but you still have to make a great impression!"

She was right, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"You know I'm right" she told me with a smirk, damn little mind reading pixie. "Want me to pick something out for you?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That would be amazing Allie, you're the best" I told her.

"I know" she replied with a grin.

When we got back from our run I showered and dressed quickly for work in a black pencil skirt, a cream colored top with a lace over lay and black peep toe shoes. I pulled my hair half back and pinned a cream colored flower into the side.

Rolling my eyes at my flat mates wolf whistles I headed out the door and downstairs to my car.

I made my way to and into the office building with no mishaps and settled in at my desk to try and finish the terrible draft I had been trying to finish yesterday.

Honestly it had to be the most cringe worthy book I had ever edited, I had already made up my mind that I was definitely not going to let this book be published but I still felt the need to finish looking over it to give it a fair go.

By lunch time I had a stack of emails to sort through, an approved draft to re-edit before it could be published among other things. I decided to dash down to the nearest café to grab some lunch to go.

As I walked down the street to the café I heard someone call my name. Even in a crowded street and from a distance I could recognize that voice, I could never not recognize that voice.

"Bella."

I turned around to see Edward just a few metres away from me.

"Hi" he said when he reached me grinning.

"Hi" I replied breathlessly.

"Lunch break?" he asked.

Holy shit he's sexy I thought, taking in the perfectly tailored suit he was wearing paired with a dark blue shirt. "Ummm yes" I replied, wow Bella brilliant response.

"Same" he told me smiling, he must think I'm a total idiot. "Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Yes" I blurted out, recovering I added, "I'd like that."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: As promised more regular updates! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight not me**

As I walked down the street to a nearby café with Edward I had to remind myself constantly to A – remember to breathe, B – not drool and C – not make a fool of myself.

For most people this would seem easy, but trust me it's not. Edward is in a league of his own, he could charm the pants off me without even breaking a sweat.

"Have you been here before?" he asked me with a breath taking smile.

Shit, I'd been so busy trying to stop myself from jumping him I had no idea where we even were. I glanced up at the café sign to get my bearings.

"I think so, maybe once with Alice and Rose" I replied hoping that had been the only question he had asked me.

It must have been because he grinned in response and held the front door open for me.

We went to the front counter to order our food and the woman serving us gave me the most intense death glare I had ever encountered. If only she knew I wasn't a threat to her at all and that as much as I wished there was something between Edward and I there wasn't.

"How's work today?" Edward asked pulling out my chair for me to sit. Swoon! Typically he had to be a gentleman, my perfect man was now the man of my dreams and still unattainable.

"Good, a typical Tuesday" I told him while staring at my hands feeling suddenly nervous about being alone with him, "How's your morning been?" I asked looking up.

"Pretty busy, I've got a particularly difficult client at the moment" he told me. "Every time we iron out a certain detail and I think we're back on track they change their mind about something else."

I smiled sympathetically, "sounds frustrating."

He laughed in response, "It is, I swear we are getting so far away from reaching the deadline I'm not sure we'll ever get there. But anyway enough about me, what are you working on at the moment?"

"Well this afternoon I've got a draft to look at, some new author who's written her first novel about vampires I think and this morning I finally finished a cringe worthy love story, if you could even call it" I replied.

"Vampires huh?" he asked with a grin, "You'll have to let me know what that ones like; I've always found the concept fairly fascinating."

Before I could reply the waitress showed up with our food and the topic changed. We chatted easily for the remainder of lunch. Unfortunately it was over too quickly for my liking and soon enough I really had to be getting back to the office.

Edward, ever the gentleman insisted on walking me back to my building.

"Thanks for lunch" I said turning to face him.

"You're welcome and thank you, I had a great time with you" he replied his emerald eyes boring into my own. His expression was strange, I could see so many conflicting emotions.

"I hope we can do it again" he added.

I decided it was time to be bold, "Maybe we should swap numbers? I can let you know what I think of the vampire draft and maybe we can get lunch again sometime?"

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically. We swapped phones and punched our numbers in.

After saying goodbye I practically floated up to my office. In the back of my mind I knew that I had now entered dangerous territory, the more time I spent with him the more and more I liked him. It was probably for the best that I had a date with Riley tonight I sighed to myself and besides even Edward Cullen couldn't turn me into one of those girls that lusts and steals other people's boyfriends.

The rest of my day flew by, although I never ended up getting around to looking at the vampire story draft. I put it on my to do list for tomorrow, right at the top.

When I arrived home I was attacked by Alice who ordered me into the shower while they finished getting my outfit in order.

I took my time in the shower before putting on some underwear and a robe and padding into my room.

"Finally you're done!" Alice exclaimed when I entered the room, "Riley said casual right? So how's this?" she asked holding up a few hangers.

Skinny jeans, a dressy dove grey top, a waist length black trench and a pair of boots.

"Perfect Allie thanks" I told her as Rose forced me to sit on a chair in front of my mirror.

"How was your day?" asked Rose as she started on my hair while Alice assaulted me with a makeup brush.

I shrugged non-commitally.

"What happened?" they both asked excitedly.

"Erm at lunch I ran into Edward and we kind of had lunch together" I answered.

They both looked at me with huge grins and Alice sighed happily.

"It's not like that guys, he's with Tanya, we're just friends" I told them firmly.

"For now anyway" Alice muttered so quietly I almost missed it. I decided to pretend I hadn't heard her.

Twenty minutes later they deemed me ready so after a round of good lucks I headed for my car and set off down town to the Mexican restaurant Riley picked.

The Crazy Cactus was easy enough to spot with its multiple lighted signs screaming look at me. I found a park and headed in. Riley was already there waiting for me and once I had spotted him I didn't feel the happy spark you're supposed to feel when you see the person you like, no it felt a little more like dread, disappointment.

He smiled hugely as I approached him, "Bella how are you?" he asked standing up to greet me.

"Great thanks Riley and you?" I asked, yep disappointment was definitely what I was feeling. Already I couldn't help but compare him to Edward, there was obviously going to be no gentlemanly moves pulled out tonight.

"I'm good, I really glad you agreed to come out with me tonight" he replied.

Conversation over dinner was better than expected, we had a few things in common and I admit I did enjoy myself. Afterwards we headed down the road to the movie theatre where he had picked up tickets to a new romantic comedy that was out.

We chatted easily as we walked down the street until I saw a familiar face. Edward.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: Updates should be more frequent now, I'm on a bit of a roll and have a little more free time on my hands at the moment. Here's to Bella and Riley's first date…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

Edward and Tanya I should say really, fuck queue the awkward moment I thought as we approached them. Maybe they wouldn't see us?

"Hey aren't they your friends from the other night?" Riley asked as he spotted them.

Double fuck. If I ignored them now it'd look bad and then raise a whole range of questions I was not prepared to answer.

"Uh yeah, I didn't notice them for a sec" I replied trying to sound offhand.

"Want to go say hi?" Riley continued.

Not really I thought desperately, "Erm maybe we" I started to say just as Edward turned around and spotted us.

Crap.

He didn't look particularly happy when he saw who he was with, but mind you I was feeling the same way about the certain blonde hanging off his arm. I tried to smile at him as Riley lead the way over to where they were standing but I was certain it came out like a grimace more than anything else.

"Hi Bella, hi…" Edward greeted me before pausing.

"Riley" Riley introduced himself shaking Edward's hand, it looked like a death grip rather than a handshake.

"Sure yeah from the other night" Edward replied still looking at me.

"Oh hi Betty" Tanya sneered. Bitch! She was playing the same game I was Friday night.

"Bella" I replied tersely, "Tracey, nice to see you again" I added trying not to laugh.

"It's Tanya, how damn hard is that to remember?" she asked angrily. I was right about her not being very bright, she got so worked up by me calling her Tracey she forgot we were playing the same game.

Edward now looked mildly amused.

"Right, my bad" I replied not feeling bad at all.

It turned out we were all going to the same movie, joy, and to top it all off we were sitting next to each other. The universe must hate me.

In a show of possessive maleness Riley put his hand on the small of my back and led me into the theatre. We found our seats easily and before I knew it Edward and Tanya had done the same.

The seating arrangement was beyond awkward, from left to right, Tanya, Edward, me and then Riley. I figured there could be a number of reasons Edward was sitting next to me, the most plausible being that he was keeping me and Tanya apart; a very wise move on his part.

As soon as the lights went out I could feel the air between Edward and I crackling with electricity, I knew from previous experience that he could feel it too. This was going to be one hell of a long movie.

Half an hour in I couldn't tell you what it was about, at all. Concentrating with Edward sitting next to me was impossible. I desperately needed a distraction; I glanced towards Riley who had at some point placed his hand upturned on the arm rest between our seats.

I wanted a distraction, this would have to do. I placed my hand in Riley's and he turned to grin at me. I smiled back.

I could see Edward tense visibly beside me, I wonder what had him so worked up I wondered.

When the lights finally came on I had never felt so relieved, we headed out into the foyer. Edward and Tanya had disappeared already so there were no worries about another round awkwardness.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Riley asked still holding my hand.

"Sure" I replied leading the way.

We talked about the movie as we walked down the street to where I had parked.

"I had a great time with you tonight Bella" Riley said when we reached my car.

"I did too" I told him.

"I'd like to go out with you again" he continued, "If you want?"

Did I want to? I wasn't sure how I felt. But I decided I needed to get myself together. Edward and I weren't going to happen and Riley was a nice guy, I should give it a go and see where it leads.

"That sounds great, call me?" I asked smiling.

"I will" he replied kissing me on the cheek.

We said our goodbyes and he promised to call soon, I drove home feeling completely confused to find that of course Alice and Rose were waiting in the living room eagerly awaiting a full account of the evenings events.

"Hey" I greeted them plonking myself down on the sofa beside Rose.

"Spill!" Alice demanded.

I smirked and shook my head; "You guys are not even going to believe this" I started before launching into my story.

Both of them waited patiently until I had finished my account before saying a word.

"Considering how awkward that must have been I think you handled it well" Rose spoke first.

"Well it certainly was awkward" I replied shaking my head again.

"You're definitely going to go out with Riley again then?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I guess, I don't have anything to lose. Besides this is just a silly crush on my part, Edward doesn't feel the same" I added.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Alice replied.

"Why?" I asked, "Do you know something we don't?"

"No I just have this feeling" she replied.

We talked a while longer before heading off to bed where I lay awake for a long time before finally drifting off and once again dreamt about Edward.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Another day another update, please read and review! Bella receives some exciting news this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just wish I did. Especially Edward =)**

Wednesday morning I finally got around to taking a look at the vampire story draft, I was surprised to find that I loved it and couldn't put it down. It was well written overall and required only minimal tweaking to bring it up to scratch.

This was going to be a best seller and Trish was going to be thrilled, we had been looking for a draft this good to publish for a while, you know something with the X factor, that little something special.

I noted that the writer was planning on making it a series if all went well. She was going to be pleasantly surprised I thought to myself.

I picked up the phone and pressed the line to Trish's office.

"Trish speaking" she answered.

"Trish its Bella, I've been looking over that draft you gave me, Midnight Sun, the vampire story, have you got a moment or two to talk about it?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, I'm free now if you want to pop into my office."

"I'll be there in a minute" I told her hanging up the phone.

I gathered up the draft and my notes and headed up to Trish's office, I straightened my belted form fitting midnight blue dress and knocked.

"So Bella, tell me what you think" she said as walked into her office and sat down.

"Honestly it's amazing" I told her, "It draws you in during the very first chapter and immediately you're hooked. I couldn't put it down" I continued.

She grinned at me, "Tell me more" she said clasping her hands together.

"It will be without a doubt a best seller. The writer has mentioned she plans on making it a series if it does well which I can already see it will. I think this is the book we've been looking for."

Trish nodded in agreement, "I trust your judgement Bella but can I take a quick look?" she asked.

I nodded handing over the first chapter.

She read it quickly, the smile on her face getting wider as she read on. "You're right, it's amazing and it definitely has that something extra. Congratulations on finding this book Bella, I know you pushed for us to take it on and it paid off" she said happily.

"I want you to contact the author, let her know we want to publish her. Finish reviewing the draft and make any changes you think necessary."

I nodded, "Have the draft to me by this time next week."

"Sure Trish, I'll contact her immediately and arrange a time to meet to go over the draft and discuss the particulars" I replied.

"Sounds perfect Bella and well done" Trish added smiling.

I headed straight for my office and picked up the phone. I contemplated calling Edward as we had discussed at lunch yesterday but thought the better of it after the awkwardness of last night.

I put the phone down and picked up the draft immersing myself in a fantasy world of sparkly vampires.

My day flew by and for the first time ever I found it hard to leave work. I decided to take the draft home and try and work on it tonight. I was leaving early anyway on Trish's instruction for missing my lunch break.

I headed home eager to carry on with the draft to find we had guests of the male variety, to be more specific, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Hey hey hey Bellsy" Emmett greeted me as I walked through the door.

"Hey there Em, hey guys" I said walking into the living room and putting my bag down.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself" Rose remarked as I sat down next to Jasper.

"Good day at work" I replied, "I started on that vampire draft I was pushing for us to take on and it looks like it paid off" I added.

"That's brilliant babe!" Rose exclaimed.

"So it's a good read then?" asked Edward coming over to sit beside me.

I nodded, "I can't put it down" I added sheepishly, "I actually bought it home to work on it."

Edward chuckled, "That good huh?"

"Dinner's up!" Alice announced effectively killing the conversation.

I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Edward for the rest of the night but I was pleased he didn't seem to feel awkward at all after last night. I went to bed and worked on the draft for a while before falling asleep.

Friday arrived before I knew it, it felt like a hell of lot longer since last Friday than just one week. I showered and dressed for work quickly in charcoal grey dress pants and a white blouse with a patterned scarf.

When I arrived at the office I quickly set my things in my lockable cupboard and headed down to the board room for the weekly meeting.

"Bella, good morning, I was wondering if we could have a quick word in my office before the meeting" Trish asked.

"Of course" I replied following her up to her office.

"Take a seat Bella" she said gesturing towards the seat in front of her desk.

"Now you may recall last week I mentioned in the meeting that there was going to be an opening in the management team here and that I would be looking within our current publishing team to promote someone for the position."

I nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"Bella I would like to offer the position to you" she told me, "You are perfect for the role and we would be thrilled to have you on board with the management team."

I stared at her in total shock.

She smiled hugely at me.

Recovering I answered her, "Thank you Trish, I'd love to take the position" I smiled back feeling beyond ecstatic.

"Excellent, after the meeting we'll sort out the particulars, contract, new salary and a bigger office. Also I'll let you know who will be on your team, you'll have the power to delegate to them drafts we receive and decide which ones you yourself would like to take on based on the strengths of each of your team members. You have shown you are more than capable of picking the right drafts to publish on more than one occasion so I'm certain you'll be perfect for the role."

"Thank you, I really appreciate the opportunity" I told her honestly.

She grinned at me again, "Let's head to the meeting, I have to announce you as our newest publishing manager."

The meeting went well; everyone was pleased for me in terms of my new job role. Afterwards I met Trish in her office to go over the finer details. My new office was just down the hall from my old one and was a lot bigger.

It turned out that the reason we had been reporting to Trish lately was because the manger of our publishing team (which covered fiction/novels as opposed to other forms of writing) had left and I was the one taking over the role.

On my floor there was Angela, Tim, Laura, Lisa and Mike. Ah well you can't get everything you want in life.

The rest of the day was filled with signing contracts and settling in to my new office. I headed home that night looking forward for once to going out clubbing since I had something to celebrate.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: I decided I wasn't totally happy with the last few chapters so I decided to re write them! Chapter's 11-13 have been replaced so to not miss out on any of the fun you may want to re-read them =)**

**Please read and review, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this story line**

I managed to keep my news from Alice while we were getting ready to go out for dinner with the guys.

She noticed something was up, of course, Alice notices absolutely everything, but I told her I'd tell her later.

This annoyed her to great lengths; she hated not being in the know about everything.

She became even more suspicious when I announced I was wearing a strapless midnight blue cocktail dress with super high heels out.

Rose opted for a siren red one shoulder number and Alice eventually stopped prying for long enough to settle on a plum purple halter dress.

When we got in the cab to head to the restaurant she was unusually quiet, I hoped I hadn't offended her by not telling her my secret.

I knew once I let the cat out of the bag she'd be so excited she'd forgive me immediately.

The guys were already at the restaurant when we finally pulled up outside, they were sitting in a booth nursing a beer each.

Emmett wolf whistled when he saw us walking toward them. That got Jasper and Edward's attention. Edward's appraising eyes made me blush furiously.

We all ordered a drink while we perused our menus, finally the anticipation became far too much for the wee pixie.

"So can you tell us your news now Bells?" she begged, "Since we're all here now. Puhlease!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned at her.

"What news?" Edward asked curiously.

"C'mon Bellsy" Emmett whined, jumping on the Alice train.

"Okay, okay, since you're all here" I began; they all looked at me, waiting.

I smiled widely at them all, "You are now looking at the Chief Fiction Publisher for Eclipse. I got a promotion!" I squealed the last part.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alice squealed bouncing in her seat.

Emmett whooped loudly while they all congratulated me.

"This definitely calls for a celebration" Rose announced grinning at me, "I'm so proud of you!"

"She's growing up so fast!" Alice teased.

"I know where has the time gone?" Rose sighed.

I laughed in response.

Emmett cleared his throat, holding up his half empty glass of beer, "Here's to an epic evening" he said in a serious tone. "Well done Bellsy" he added grinning.

"Congratulations Bella" Edward said, he was also grinning at me.

"Thanks" I replied, blushing again.

After dinner and several drinks we headed to the nearest club where Emmett announced he was buying us all a few rounds of shots.

Keen to make tonight a memorable one I eagerly agreed.

It wasn't long before I was feeling a rather nice buzz, thanks to the tequila Emmett was plying us with.

Alice was eager to hit the dance floor, I wasn't quite there yet so after promising to join her soon she dragged tipsy Jasper along with her.

Rose and Emmett followed leaving me and Edward standing at the bar.

"It's really great news about your promotion" Edward said suddenly breaking the silence, "I'm really happy for you" he added smiling sexily at me.

"Thank you, it's exciting and kind of scary" I admitted.

"You'll be great" he reassured me.

I smiled at him and much to my intense displeasure we were interrupted by Tanya.

"Hiiiii Edward" she 'purred', wrapping herself around him.

I grimaced looking away; I hadn't failed to notice though that she also had the pink stripper dress that she was wearing when I first met her in other colours too. Today's was silver, metallic and sequinned.

Teamed with silver heels covered in glitter she resembled a human disco ball. I bit back a giggle and turned to catch her staring at me. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face in time.

She pursed her lips before demanding Edward buy her a drink. I rolled my eyes and walked away before I had to listen to her whiny voice for another minute.

"I see the evil bitch queen has decided to grace us with her presence tonight" Rose commented as I slide into the seat next to her.

"You mean the human disco ball?" I asked, smirking again and taking a sip of my drink.

Rose burst out laughing, "Holy shit you're totally right" she replied glancing at Tanya who was clinging to Edward like super glue. "Except you couldn't hang her up and shine lights on her, all that plastic and hairspray would cause a fire."

I choked on my drink struggling to contain my laughter. "We are such bitches" I giggled.

"Maybe, but she's the biggest bitch of all" Rose replied shrugging. I had to admit she did have a point.

"Disco fever" I muttered causing us both to explode with hysterics.

"So what's the hilarious joke I'm missing out on?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see Riley and Diego with beers in hand pulling up a couple of chairs.

"Oh it's just girl talk" Rose replied with a wave of her hand. I shot her a grateful look.

Riley looked at Diego and shrugged before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "You look pretty tonight" he whispered.

"Thanks" I told him with a smile.

Rose chatted with Diego for a while so I could tell Riley about my promotion. He was thrilled for me, of course. But I could tell that he was a little hurt I hadn't told him first and I understood that.

Although that didn't mean I felt guilty, hell we had only been on two dates, Tuesday and Thursday this week so we were not at all official. I still hadn't even decided I wanted to be official.

I knew he wanted to be though and we were going out tomorrow night on another date.

"Bella?" he asked waving a hand in front of my face, he was smiling at me.

"Sorry I was kind of lost in thought, work you know?" I told him. Ah Bella, lying bad choice.

He nodded, "Fair enough, I mean you've had a full on week."

Rose raised an eye brow and smirked across the table, of course she knew I was lying. I was shocked that he hadn't picked up on that though.

"Wanna dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

The rest of the night was fun, well apart from Edward and Tanya leaving early and her making suggestive comments about what they would be doing. Each other, ew. Well her not him…. Her and him. You get the picture.

On Saturday night Riley picked me up and announced we were going bowling. I shuddered at the thought; the last time I had gone bowling it had been a total disaster.

For the uncoordinated bowling is an incredibly dangerous game, potentially deadly. I had somehow managed to release my ball backwards causing it to smash into the table with our drinks on it, narrowly missed dropping it on my toes and the when I finally managed to bowl it forwards I used to much force and it jumped several lanes knocking someone else's pins down.

Like I said, tonight was going to be a disaster.

"I haven't been bowling in ages" Riley commented as he drive through the wet streets of Seattle.

"Me neither" I admitted.

"It should be fun" he replied with a grin.

Yeah fun, if your idea of fun involves the possibility of broken bones.

I grinned back feeling bad for not warning him but maybe just this once luck would be on my side and I would miraculously develop some hand eye coordination skills in the short drive to the bowling alley.

It wasn't likely but a girl could hope.

"We should go as a group next time, your friends and mine" he suggested.

I fought back a laugh, Alice hated bowling. Well not bowling as such but she hated the shoes. Alice refused to wear shoes that had been worn by a million other people with sweaty feet and skin diseases as she put it.

We arrived and Riley paid slipping me the shoes the attendant had passed over the counter. I followed him down to the lane that had been reserved for us, being here, with all of the memories rushing to the surface of the last time I was here; I decided that perhaps it would be a good time to mention my lack of skills.

"Uh Riley" I said, he turned around weighing up different sized balls. "I'm really not that good at bowling, actually I'm really bad."

He smiled at me, "I'll help you Bells and it'll be sweet."

I highly doubted that but I wasn't going to rain on his parade. I just grinned back and nodded.

An hour later we were walking out to the car with me apologising profusely. "I am so sorry Riley, I didn't hit you with it did I?" I asked.

"No you missed, just" he replied grinning at me. As predicted it was not a total success, although if I had hit him with my ball that seemed to have a mind of its own it could have been a total disaster.

I groaned.

"Really it's okay, no more bowling" Riley added, trying to make me feel better.

We made our way to the restaurant, Italian this time and the rest of the evening went a lot better. As we walked out to the car Riley grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"Do you want to hang out a bit more or shall I take you home?" he asked as we walked.

Fuck, I didn't know what I wanted. I knew what Alice and Rose would say, they would tell me to live a little, enjoy the moment. They knew as well as I did that I hadn't let myself open up to anyone after what happened with Jake. Ergh Jake I thought.

"Sure, let's hang out some more" I told him.

He beamed at me, "My place?" he asked "We could hang out, maybe watch a movie."

"Sounds great" I told him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

When we got to Riley's he gave me a quick tour and then we settled in his living room with a bottle of wine and a DVD.

He turned the lights on low and put his arm around me. I didn't pay any attention to the first half an hour as I was too busy debating with myself over what to do. I knew as well as any other girl that Riley would finally make his move tonight to kiss me properly.

So far we had kissed, but strictly with no tongue. That was fine, but I wasn't sure how I felt about things getting more serious. I knew this was because of Edward, which was silly really. He had a girlfriend and wasn't interested in me so why was I holding out for him.

Even I couldn't answer that so finally I decided, it was time to live in the moment. Edward was unattainable and Riley wasn't. Plus he liked me and I did like him too.

Sure enough he began to get closer and closer to me throughout the movie and for once I didn't try to stop it.

"Bella" he whispered.

I turned to look at him and he tilted my chin up and kissed me lightly. I felt so relieved to have finally made a concrete decision that I began to kiss him back, allowing his tongue access to my mouth.

I had to admit that it felt nice to feel like a teenager again, making out in the dark on the sofa.

_Later that week_

It was Thursday and my week had been hell. I loved my new job and now for the first time in a long time I actually had a boyfriend but this week had been a particularly stressful one at work. Mike had been a giant pain in the ass all week and add multiple run in's with Lauren to the mix and you get the idea.

I had decided that tomorrow I was going to work from home just to get a bit of peace and quiet. That was one of the advantages of being higher up in the chain, Trish told me that I was entitled to work from home whenever I saw fit providing I was able to be contacted and that it wasn't every day.

Alice and Rose were both at home when I got there, "You look like you could use a drink" Rose commented as I flopped on the sofa beside her.

"Yeah make it five" I told her, "This week has been a real challenge I've decided to work from home tomorrow just to keep my sanity."

"Weeeelllll since you don't have to go into work tomorrow and we don't either…." Alice said her blue eyes sparkling.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her raising an eye brow.

"I hope so" she replied with a wink.

"Girls night out!" exclaimed Rose, "It is ladies night at Breaking Dawn and the drinks are cheap."

"Let's do it!" Alice said excitedly bouncing on the spot.

We had a quick dinner and immediately rushed to have showers and get ready.

I threw on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a black formfitting strapless top. Alice insisted I wear coloured heels for a splash of colour so I borrowed a pair of scarlet coloured pumps from Rose.

Alice went for bright too, with black tight jeans and a canary yellow satin top, with a vee neck and a tie around the waist. She pulled her hair up into a cute ponytail and wore a pair of black wedges.

Rose was wearing dark skinny jeans too, with a blush coloured top that suited her blonde hair perfectly.

"Let's go get our drink on!" she announced once we had decided we were ready. We slipped into the cab that Alice had been organised enough, as usual to order for us and within ten minutes we were pulling up outside Breaking Dawn.

"You know what?" Alice asked as we paid the driver and were ushered straight into the club without having to wait in line.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"This might just be my new favourite club" she announced.

"That's big news" Rose remarked, "The Azure is going to be so damn jealous" she giggled.

"Smart ass" Alice replied pretending to be annoyed.

We ordered a cocktail each and surveyed the scene before us. It was pumping for a Thursday night; clearly half of Seattle agreed with Alice and had deemed this place their new hangout.

As we people watched, one cocktail turned into five and then we decided to hit the dance floor.

"HA! Would you look at what the cat dragged in" Alice shouted over the loud music.

We turned to where she was looking and in waltzed Tanya with an army of skanky look-a-likes trailing behind her.

"Fuck me she's multiplied, like some evil alien trying to take over the world" Rose remarked causing us to snigger.

"Or she figured out how to clone herself, though I wouldn't think she'd be smart enough to figure out how to do that" Alice added.

Rose snorted, "She probably doesn't even know what a clone is. Poor Edward, I always thought there was one too many Tanya Denali's in this world, boy if only there was just one."

"What in hells name does he see in her anyway?" Alice asked wobbling slightly due to the large quantity of strong cocktails we had consumed.

"It's beyond me" Rose replied, "Emmett said that most of the time Edward can't even stand to be around her, they fight a lot too."

"Can you blame him for not wanting to spend time with her?" Alice asked, "I mean she treats him like a bank, she's demanding and high maintenance and really she's just a mean person" she added with a pout.

"She is mean!: I suddenly piped up out of nowhere, "She totally hates me" I added with a loud giggle.

"That's because she's jealous of you Bella" Rose informed me.

"No I think it's because I pretend to forget her name" I replied matter of factly.

Alice giggled, "That shit is funny, she gets so wound up."

"Well there is that, but she is jealous and I know why!" Rose said in a sing song voice.

"We all know why Rosie" Alice replied, "Oooooo should we go say hi?" she asked looking excited at the prospect.

"Uh no" I answered her, "She'll come to us, she just can't resist."

"Maybe she's a lesbian!" Rose half shouted, the multiple cocktails had obviously taken affect.

Alice and I laughed at Rose's random outburst. "I need another drink" Alice pouted staring into her empty glass.

"Meeee toooo" I whined.

We got to the bar and ordered another round, while we were waiting Tanya and her cronies made their way across the bar to us.

"Look I told you" I said loudly, "The wicked witch of the west is coming over to say hi."

Alice and Rose cracked up laughing.

"Hi Tabitha!" Alice squealed excitedly when Tanya reached us.

Tanya narrowed her eyes and attempted to glare at us, it wasn't even remotely scary. In fact with all the alcohol I had consumed it was hilarious.

"For fucks sake you dumb bitches its Tanya" she spat.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch?" Rose demanded getting off her bar stool to stand in front of Tanya.

"You and those two stupid whores" Tanya replied testily.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Tanya" Rose replied, "I'm sure Edward would be very disappointed to hear that his 'girlfriend" and yes she did make quote marks in the air when she said that! "has been bad mouthing his brother and best friends girlfriends."

Tanya paled, aha! Alice was definitely clued up in what was going on, there was trouble in paradise.

"Plus Alice here happens to know the staff here, how bad would it look of security dragged your fake tanned ass out of here in front of all of these people?" Rose continued gesturing to the packed club.

Tanya huffed and flounced off with her clones in tow.

"HA HA HA! That was brilliant Rosie!" Alice was in hysterics now, barely able to stay seated on the bar stool.

"I thought so" Rose replied looking pleased with herself, "What do you ladies think about getting out of here and crashing the guys boys night in?"

"I'm game" Alice replied.

"Sounds like fun!" I exclaimed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: Part two of ladies night, read and review =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

I'm sure we annoyed the hell out of the cab driver on our way to the guy's apartment, the copious amounts of alcohol we had consumed was really hitting home and for some reason we all decided that a round of cab karaoke was in order.

When we pulled up at their address the cabbie breathed a sigh of relief and we thanked him profusely before stumbling out onto the cold, wet sidewalk. I bet he was not only thrilled to not have to listen to us singing girly pop songs, but that we weren't drunk enough to defile his cab by decorating the back seat with our dinner.

Giggling we pressed the buzzer more times than strictly necessary waiting for the guys to answer.

"Hello?" asked a pissed of Jasper, ooops we must have overdone it with the buzzer.

"Jazzy it's meeeee!" Alice sang into the intercom. "Owww!" she cried as Rose elbowed her in the side, apparently worried we had been forgotten. "Oh and Rosie and Bells" she added.

"Come on up!" he exclaimed as the bell sounded and we were able to walk through the doors.

We rode the elevator up still giggling uncontrollably and Rose knocked loudly on the boy's door.

Jasper opened the door and was immediately tackled by a very excited and drunk Alice.

"Surprise!" she shouted wrapping her arms and legs around him so Jasper was forced to carry her inside.

Rose and I followed them, stumbling slightly into the living room.

Edward and Emmett looked up from the PlayStation game they were playing with amused expressions.

"Hi Emmie!" Rose squealed launching herself at Emmett in much the same way Alice had done with Jasper.

I snorted with laughter, Emmie? Edward caught my eye and was sniggering too.

"Looks like you girls have had a good night" Edward commented surveying the scene before him.

"We had cocktails" Alice announced happily as Jasper gently put her down on the sofa.

I nodded in agreement, then felt suddenly confused, "I can't remember how many" I told Rose and Alice with my brow furrowed.

"I lost count after number seven" Alice replied her face screwed up with concentration.

"It was lots anyway" Rose added from Emmett's lap.

We probably had actually had _a lot_ of alcohol but in my drunk, addled state I felt like a few more couldn't hurt.

"We should have more drinks" I announced to no one in particular.

"Yes!" exclaimed Alice.

"I'll get you all one" Jasper said exchanging a weird look with Edward. Normally I'd try to figure out what the look meant, but right now I was too buzzed to even care.

Jasper returned a short while later with three glasses, they all were filled with clear liquid, ice and lemon slices.

Alice eyed her glass with suspicion before taking a sip. "What is _this_?" she asked screwing up her nose.

"It's vodka" Jasper replied too quickly.

She took another sip before looking at me waiting for me to try it, I took a sip. It certainly didn't taste like vodka to me.

I told her so and shrugged. Emmett and Edward were clearly trying not to laugh which immediately caught Alice's attention.

"I think he's lying" she told me and Rose what she thought was a hushed voice, obviously she thought they couldn't hear her.

Rose raised one of her perfectly shaped brows at Jasper, "I think he is too."

"It's _water!_" I blurted out suddenly realising why the 'vodka' didn't taste remotely alcoholic.

Alice turned to Jasper, "You tried to give us water?" she shrieked.

Obviously it all became too much for Emmett who burst into a fit of laughter.

"Trust me honey you'll thank me tomorrow" Jasper said trying to soothe her.

"Well that may be the case but I'm not thanking you now am I?" she replied glaring at the glass before sighing and taking a sip. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said suddenly, clearly she had moved on about the water incident already. "Guess who we bumped into at Breaking Dawn?" she sang.

"Who?" asked Emmett, his curiosity piqued.

"Tanya" she spat out as though it was a dirty word. "And boy is she a B-I-T-C-H" she spelled out. "Oooops sorry Edward!" Alice added clamping her hand over her mouth.

"What did she do?" Edward asked looking irritated.

"She's mean!" I told him.

"Damn right" Rose piped up, "She's rude and obnoxious" she ranted on a roll. "She ought to learn some manners and not call her boyfriend's friends dumb bitches and whores."

"She said what?" asked Edward, he was furious.

"You heard me, but don't worry I put her in her place" Rose replied looking smug.

"That's my girl!" Emmett said proudly giving her a kiss which quickly developed into a make out session right in front of the rest of us.

"Holy shit you two get a freaking room!" Alice cried. It had been like this ever since they laid eyes upon each other the first night they met. They had been officially together ever since and public displays of affection were regular occurrences.

They pulled apart smirking.

"Excuse me I think I need to make a phone call" Edward said standing up and walking out of the room. He was pissed, in a major way. Maybe we shouldn't have said anything?

"Well now she's in _big_ trouble" Emmett commented when Edward was out of earshot, "They've been at each other's throats lately; I wish he would just kick her to the curb and find someone better."

"I second that" Jasper added, "What I wouldn't give to have her never set foot in this apartment again."

"You know that could be arranged" Rose replied with an evil glint in her eye. She had a plan and a good one at that, I could tell.

"No I think we should just leave it alone and let Edward handle it" I said.

"Yeah you're probably right, but it would be so much fun to kick her ass" Rose sighed.

_The next day_

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding and I was disorientated. Where the bloody hell was I? I thought sitting up; this bed was definitely unfamiliar, but incredibly comfortable. I debated for a while as to whether I should get up and figure out where I was or to stay here in this soft, warm piece of heaven for a little longer.

Eventually curiosity got the better of me and I gingerly got out of the bed. I was still wearing my clothes from last night that was a major relief. For a brief second I got worried, perhaps I had somehow gotten over to Riley's place and jumped him for the first time. Being as drunk as I was last night there was no way I'd remember if it was any good, that would no doubt be a blow to his ego.

I padded out into the hallway, okay so it appeared I was in the guy's apartment. I walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen where I could smell coffee brewing.

"Morning" Edward greeted me from a stool at the breakfast bar. Was is my imagination or did he look like he felt awkward seeing me this morning?

Holy shit I hadn't tried to come on to Edward last night had I, I wondered. Would that be so bad Bella, really? I asked myself. It's not like you haven't wanted to jump his bones since that day you first tripped and stumbled into him. Well yes that was true, but I kind of was seeing someone and he was too. Also maybe he wasn't even interested in me in that way. Oh this could be bad!

He stared at me and I realised I hadn't even responded to him yet. How long had I stood there staring at him?

"Ugh morning" I replied rubbing my pounding head.

He chuckled lightly, "Coffee and a Tylenol?" he offered.

I groaned, "That would be amazing."

Edward laughed again, "So I take it you're not feeling so good then?" he asked.

I nodded, wincing as it mad my head hurt worse than before, "That would be the understatement of the century. I feel awful." And I bet I looked awful too.

"I'm not surprised, you girls were pretty drunk last night" he said, handing me a glass of water and a couple of pills before pouring me a cup of coffee.

"What happened?" I asked him, "I apologise in advance for anything I may have said or done last night that has the potential to eternally embarrass me."

Laughing he replied, "Nothing but you were on fine form."

I winced "That does _not _sound good."

He grinned "You didn't do anything to embarrass yourself really" he told me reassuringly. "You eventually passed out on the sofa so I carried you into the spare room and put you to bed."

My face went red, okay that was embarrassing. "Thanks" I told him.

"Don't mention it, it should be me thanking you anyway" he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"For letting me know about Tanya" he told me, "The way she spoke to you all was out of line and completely unacceptable."

I shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"No it is" he replied, "She…"

"I am never drinking _ever ever _again" moaned Alice as she staggered into the room looking just as bad as I felt.

"You say that now, but you know it's a lie" Jasper told her as he followed her into the kitchen.

Dammit, I wanted to know what Edward was going to say to me next. He began chatting to Alice and Jasper, getting up to pour them both a coffee. Well I guess I'll never know.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: I've decided since I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would like to be doing, that I will make each chapter longer to make up for it =) **

**Now on to the good stuff, who's ready for a good old fashioned show down or two? Tempers flare….. Read below and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

I spent the whole weekend catching up on the work I was supposed to be doing on Friday, but had been too hung over to even look at. Sunday night had consisted of another date with Riley; luckily it was dinner and a movie. I think he'd got the message about my terrible co-ordination after the almost disastrous bowling incident.

It was now Wednesday and I was contemplating faking an after work meeting to get out of the plans we all had tonight. Group date night - ugh even the name sounded dreadful - was Alice's idea. For reasons unknown she thought it would be _fun _for all of us couples to go on a group date. Now when I say everyone I mean _everyone_, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Riley and I and of course Edward and Tanya.

Rose was also on board and thought it was a great idea. Personally I think it was just so she could bait Tanya into behaving badly so she'd have an excuse to finally slap her. I seemed to be the only one who could see that tonight was going to end in disaster.

I sat staring at my computer screen willing it to crash so I'd have to stay behind and call the IT department to help me 'save' all of my files, damn then I wouldn't be able to go tonight! For once I even began to hope that Mike come in and hold me up for long enough that I'd be late and they'd leave without me. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I couldn't even believe I was hoping for that, how sad.

My phone began to ring interrupting my thoughts; I grabbed it off my desk and checked the screen. Alice, of course it was. Damn psychic pixie.

"Hey Al" I greeted her.

"Isabella Marie Swan I know what you're thinking and it won't work. Get your ass home now so we can get ready for group date night" she ordered.

I huffed, "How do you always know?" I asked a little frustrated.

"I just do" she replied as if that was a good enough answer. "Tonight will be fun, you'll see."

"Sure sure Alice, I'm on my way" I sighed.

"Great! See you soon" Alice chirped ending the call.

I sighed and gathered my coat and purse, before switching of my computer and heading down the elevator to the parking building. I drove home slowly knowing it would irritate Alice, I really wanted to get the message across that I did not like the idea of socialising with that blonde bimbo by my own free will.

When I got home I headed straight for the shower and tried to unwind with my favourite strawberry shampoo. The hot water and familiar smell usually always put me in a better mood, but not this evening. I padded down the hall to my room and stood staring into my closet trying to make the perfect outfit magically appear.

Alice poked her head around the door, "Hey Bells, listen I know you really don't want to come tonight so I'm sure no one would mind if you didn't" she said sitting down on my bed looking apologetic. "I'm sorry for being pushy."

"Don't be Allie, I just need to suck it up" I replied turning to face her. "I'm sure you're right, it'll be _fun_" I said with a grimace.

Alice laughed, "It will be and besides why are you so dead against tonight?" she asked curiously.

Why indeed I thought, I wasn't even sure. "I don't know" I sighed.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me, I could tell she had her own ideas but I didn't want to talk about them right now.

"What the hell should I wear anyway?" I asked her gesturing at my closet.

Her blue eyes sparkled, despite the fact that I now had great fashion sense due to her tutoring over the years; she still loved playing Bella Barbie.

"Well jeans and a cute top will suffice" she said rifling through my closet looking for something. "Here put these on" she said throwing a pair of skinny jeans at me "And this top" she continued, the top was an emerald/jade kind of colour with cinching under the bust.

"Wear our leather jacket over the top and your black high heeled boots" she said, "Get dressed quick and I'll do your hair and make-up" she offered.

Half an hour later I was ready, thanks to Alice and waiting in the living room for Riley and the other guys to get here. Rose and I poured ourselves and Jack Daniels and ginger ale and found a random sitcom to watch.

"Man I hope she gives me reason to kick her skanky ass" Rose said hopefully.

"Oh I'm sure she will Rose" I told her, "I have a feeling she is going to be a giant pain in the ass tonight."

Rosalie laughed, "Yeah you're right, hopefully Edward will forgive me for whatever happens."

"Emmett will make him" I replied smirking.

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud knock at the door that we left Alice to answer. A few minutes later Alice walked into the room hand in hand with Jasper, they were followed by Emmett, Edward and Tanya.

Tanya glared at us before putting her arm around Edward in a possessive manner, Rose muttered _bitch _under her breath before winking at me subtly.

"Hey Rosie, hey Bells" Emmett said greeting us, before dropping into the empty space on the sofa beside Rose and giving her a kiss.

"Hey Em" I replied sipping my drink and wishing I had made it stronger, I could already feel the hostility in the room. Seriously, you could cut the tension with a knife. I grabbed the bottle of Jack off the table and topped my glass right up, it was practically straight alcohol now, but somehow I sensed I'd need it. Rose nodded at me to indicate I top her up to which I did.

"Where's Riley?" Jasper asked making himself comfortable and pulling Alice into his lap.

"He's on his way, got held up at work" I replied.

Tanya huffed haughtily.

Rose's back was up immediately, I could tell by the way she was gritting her teeth.

We waited for Riley, chatting causally about how our days had been and laughing at Emmett's bad jokes. Tanya huffed and sighed several times, refusing to join the conversation. Finally Rose couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh I am so sorry" Rose said turning toward Tanya, her eyes narrowed and deadly looking, "Are we keeping you from something more important this evening?"

The room went so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. "_Excuse me_?" Tanya replied, glaring right back at Rose. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're excused" Rose replied with attitude, "What I mean is I can hear your huffing and puffing from over here and quite frankly I find it rude."

Tanya pursed her lips and raised her eye brows, "Rude? I think it's _rude _that _her_ boyfriend" she spat pointing one of her talon like fingers at me complete with hot pink nail polish "Thinks it's okay to show up as late as he damn well likes."

"Stop right there" Rose warned, "Her name is Bella, show some respect and call her by her name and point that finger Bella's way one more time and I'll snap it right off."

"You wouldn't dare" Tanya replied.

"Trust me I would, try it again at your own peril" Rose threatened.

"Eddie are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Tanya whined.

"Don't start this shit Tanya" Edward moaned frustrated.

"I will talk to you however I damn want" Rose spat interrupting them, "Watch yourself blondie, I have had it with your bad attitude."

Riley chose that moment to arrive; I was so absorbed by the argument going on around me that I didn't even hear Alice answer the door.

"You're the one with the bad attitude" Tanya muttered under her breath.

"What did I miss?" Riley asked putting his arm around me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Rose finally putting Tanya in her place" I replied quietly, "This is only the beginning of the entertainment tonight will have on offer."

Riley laughed "I'm sure" he whispered back. I glanced up to see a very annoyed looking Edward watching our exchange with his hands balled into fists. Hmmm maybe he was really annoyed by Rose's comments?

"Let's get this show on the road" Alice announced in a perky voice trying to break the tension.

It was decided that we would take two cars, for Tanya's safety we decided that Rose and Emmett would ride with Riley and I and Edward would drive Tanya, Alice and Jasper. This was a very good idea if we wanted us all to make it to the restaurant in one piece.

As soon as we piled into the car Rose piped up, "Who the hell does that bitch think she is?" she asked me. "I cannot for the life of me understand what Edward sees in her; she is an absolute mega bitch."

"I don't either" I replied, the Jack Daniels was coursing through my veins making me incredibly opinionated and outspoken. "He could do so much better than her. And anyway what the hell is her problem with me?" I asked angrily.

"She's jealous of you that's why" Emmett said suddenly.

I laughed loudly, "Why does everybody keep saying that?" I asked.

"Because E…. Owww Rose what the hell" Emmett yelled as Rose smacked him on the leg.

I frowned, Emmett was clearly about to blurt something important out, why'd Rose stop him? Riley looked tense, his jaw was clenched and his arms folded across his body. Soon enough we pulled up outside the restaurant and piled out of the car, Rose was now rearing to go for round two with Tanya. We were shown to our table and placed our orders; Tanya made a big show about ordering some pathetic little salad for herself, saying she had to watch her figure.

I rolled me eyes at Rose who sniggered in response.

Dinner passed without drama, surprisingly. Emmett and I distracted Rose enough for her to not snap at Tanya for being over dramatic over her dinner and telling the most inappropriate stories to ever grace the dinner table.

Emmett announced the second he'd finished his meal that he wanted to play some of the arcade style game machines they had in the back room of the restaurant, agreeing this could be fun we joined him. Tanya of course refused to play because it was lame, she didn't want to break a finger nail and it was boring.

Rose had been holding her tongue all night and apparently Edward had been too. He finally had had enough of Tanya and beat Rose to the punch by having a go at Tanya himself.

"For fucks sake Tanya" he spat suddenly, turning away from the game he was playing with Jasper to face her. She had just whined for the millionth time that she was bored.

"I have had enough of your shit, stop whining like a fucking spoilt child" he ranted.

"Eddie" she whined in reply with wide eyes, clearly she was just as surprised at his outburst as the rest of us were.

He glared at her, "Honestly Tanya just leave, please" he replied holding the bridge of his nos. "We'll talk tomorrow; I can't deal with you anymore."

She huffed angrily and stormed out but not before shouting a string of obscenities at Edward.

"Good fucking riddance" Emmett said loudly before turning back to his game. "C'mon Ed forget about her" he added slapping Edward on the back.

The rest of the night was great, without Tanya there the atmosphere was far more relaxed. However Edward still seem on edge, he seemed pissed off still, I put it down to the fact that Tanya was stressing him out.

We all had a few drinks except for Edward and Emmett who were driving; Riley had gotten quite drunk and was becoming incredibly pushy.

"Bella" he said in what he must have thought was a seductive tone, "You should come home with me tonight" he whispered, "We've been going out for a while now and you have no idea how much I want you."

I cringed instantly when he uttered those words, yes we had in fact been going out for a while now but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to take that next step with him. We hadn't slept together yet and we both knew it was because of me. Riley had understood, up until now at least. He thought I just wanted to take it slow and I was more than happy to let him think that. It was far better than the actual truth; while I thought he was very good looking I just wasn't attracted to him in _that _way. I tried to be, but it just wasn't working.

"Ummm" I replied, "Maybe not tonight." I tried to look apologetic, which made him look sadder than before.

"Okay sure" he sighed.

We left not long after that, Riley gave me a brief kiss on the cheek before he left. "I'll come by and pick up my car sometime tomorrow" he told me.

"Sure" I replied as he got out of the car and walked towards his front door.

"Bells what happened?" Rose asked. "Riley looked, well disappointed and frustrated."

"Uh" I replied running my hand through my hair, "I really don't want to talk about it just yet" I told her.

She nodded, understanding. "We'll talk tomorrow."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: As promised another update! Thanks to everyone who's sticking by this story, I fully intend on continually updating (hopefully frequently!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters**

I told Alice and Rose about what had happened at the restaurant the very next morning and they assured me Riley would get over it. I begged to differ especially since he picked up his car sometime during the day without even letting me know.

It was Tuesday now and I still hadn't heard from him. I decided since it was him that was the problem that he should be the one to come and seek me out. I pushed all thoughts of him from my mind and concentrated on the work I had to do today.

Midnight Sun was almost ready to finally make its way into shops just in time for Christmas. I was sure it was going to be a total success and was eager to see what public opinion was. I had been negotiating with the author and her agent to ensure that we would be publishing the three sequels she had planned. It would be a saga if all went well.

I finished up an email to the author before pulling another pile of paper work in front of me and working my way through it. The day went by smoothly and quickly and soon it was half four. I gathered up my things and headed out, tonight we were headed to the guys place for dinner so I needed to get home and changed. Since Riley wasn't speaking to me he was not invited, I hoped that Tanya wouldn't be too.

I beat the traffic and got home quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a dark blue top. I pulled my boots on and a black jacket and met Rose and Alice in the living room. I volunteered to drive and soon we were pulling up outside their apartment.

Alice's phone beeped indicating a message, "Oh its Jasper" she told no one in particular grinning to herself, despite the fact that we were just about to see him face to face she read the message out loud and typed a quick reply.

"He said be prepared for World War Three" she said frowning. "What does that mean?" she asked us.

"No idea" Rose replied shrugging, "Maybe Edward and Emmett got into a fight over that damn PlayStation game again."

With that we made our way up to their apartment, we didn't have to wait to be buzzed in as Rose and Alice had now both been given keys and security codes by Emmett and Jasper, so cute!

It became evident as we approached their front door that it wasn't Edward and Emmett arguing, it was Edward and a female who I assumed was Tanya.

Alice looked as with wide eyes while Rose looked excited. She never made it a secret how much she disliked Tanya. She opened the door and was met by Jasper and Emmett who were obviously staying right out of it.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, clearly thrilled there was trouble in paradise.

"From what we can gather Tanya has finally pushed Ed too far" Emmett replied also clearly thrilled things were getting heated between Edward and Tanya.

We settled in the living room trying not listen but it was kind of hard not to.

"Tanya" Edward said, he sounded angry, really angry. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you this but I have had enough of your shit. You are driving me insane" he shouted.

She shouted something we couldn't quite make out.

"Don't you dare give me that shit, I know you've been texting and meeting up with other guys and to be honest I really don't give a fuck Tanya. I think you should just leave before I say something I'll regret."

"She's been cheating on him?" Alice asked sounding scandalised.

"Kind of" Jasper replied.

"It doesn't really surprise me" Rose piped up, "She is a slut after all."

"The only thing you'll regret is breaking up with me" she screamed, "Don't think I don't know why you're doing this. She will never ever be able to give you what I can."

"She? Has Edward been…?" I asked confused.

"No, no no no!" Jasper replied shaking his head.

There was more screaming and shouting. "The first day you met her you decided you didn't give a damn about this relationship!" she screamed.

Edward laughed loudly, "This has nothing to do with her, and I was pulling away from you long before then. When I first found out you were texting your ex six months ago was when I decided I wanted out but if I remember correctly you wouldn't let me and I would hardly call what we had a relationship"

"So you admit it then? Tanya shrieked, "You do have feelings for Bella?"

I froze. What did she just say? I could feel the eyes of my friends on me as I listened for his response.

"Yes I admit it!" he yelled, "I do have feelings for Bella. Hell Tanya why do you think I've been trying to break up with you for the last few months. Unlike you I wanted to do the honourable thing and not string you along. I was never going to act on those feelings when we were still together; I'm not that kind of guy."

Holy crap, he liked me. Edward had feelings for me? I felt like singing and dancing right now. My heart felt as though it was going to burst right out of my chest. This changed things in a major way. I gripped the sofa tightly willing myself to not jump up and down on it Tom Cruise style, doing a little happy dance.

"Oh so you're trying to say I'm one of _those _girls then are you?" Tanya shrieked.

"You know what Tanya, yes I am. Don't play the innocent card when we both know for a fact that you're not. Now please get the hell out of my house before I call the police. We are through Tanya. It's over."

She swore at him and then we heard his bedroom door open. Oh crap, she was walking towards the living room.

Tanya walked into the room and noticed me sitting on the sofa, I was biting my lip to keep from smiling at the news I had just heard. She glared at me and left without saying a word.

Edward came into view a few seconds later, "Sorry Jazz and Em, I had no idea things would…" he trailed off upon spotting me. "How much did you hear?" he asked nervously.

"Uh kind of everything man" Emmett told him, "So the wicked witch of the west is finally gone then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah she is, finally" he said, he couldn't seem to stop the smile from appearing on his lips.

"It's about fucking time!" Emmett shouted pumping his fist in the air, "Whoop whoop!"

"Seriously bro that's the best news I've heard in ages" Jasper added grinning at him.

Edward turned to glance at me briefly before turning back to the others to debate over what to get for dinner. He looked nervous; I guess he wasn't sure how I was feeling about what I had just heard him blurt out.

I smiled at him reassuringly to let him know there was nothing to be worried about and he smiled back in response.

Nothing was mentioned about Edward's revelation for the rest of the evening, at least not until I was alone in the car with Rose and Alice. They decided they weren't going to stay the night after all as they had to be at work early the next morning. Emmett and Jasper knew better but didn't say anything.

"Bella!" squealed Alice as soon as I closed the driver's side door of the car. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Alice replied.

"Yeah" I replied I did know what she meant and I knew exactly what I was going to do.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing my story! I appreciate every single one. Also it's official, I am now a Beta! If anyone is in need of one I would be more than happy to help =) Now onto the story…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters**

I gave Riley a few more days to contact me and get out of the little funk he was in. Still I heard nothing from him, it was beyond ridiculous, we hadn't even been dating for very long and he was already sulking like a two year old over something that didn't even warrant a tantrum. The only bonus was that it helped me make my mind up indefinitely.

On Thursday afternoon I called him from work.

"Hey Bella" he answered, he sounded rather thrilled that I was calling him.

"Uh hey" I replied, "Listen, are you going to be home tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, why?" he asked.

"Can I come over work?" I asked.

"Yeah definitely" Riley told me sounding pleased.

"Great well I'm finishing up early today so I'll be there around five."

"Cool I'll see you then" he said.

Two hours later I was pulling up outside Riley's place, hoping that Diego wasn't home from work yet. I would prefer to not have an audience for the conversation we were about to have. I knocked on the door and Riley greeted me with a smile and moved in to give me a kiss. Oh hell no I thought to myself. You ignore me all freaking week and then expect me to just act like nothing's happened? Sorry Riley but I don't roll that way.

"So what do you want to do?" Riley asked leading me into the living room, there was no sign of Diego anywhere, thankfully.

"Ummm" I replied, don't mess about I told myself, just get straight to the point of why you're here. "Can we talk?" I asked.

"Uh okay" Riley said looking confused.

I sat down on the edge of the sofa playing with the button on my coat that was coming loose, I'd have to fix that when I got home. Riley was looking at me expectantly, I could feel his gaze on me. Finally after an awkward few seconds or maybe even minutes I spoke up. "I don't think we should see each other anymore" I blurted out. Shit Bella that was really smooth. Way to break it to him gently.

"Why?" Riley demanded.

I gulped; I was kind of hoping that the conversation wouldn't take this path, which of course was incredibly stupid considering anybody would be curious as to why their girlfriend was all of a sudden breaking up with them. I pondered trying to remember what I had planned on saying, I didn't want to hurt his feelings but how could I explain this to him without lying?

"Look Riley, you're a really nice guy but I just don't feel like we're going anywhere. I don't feel that spark" I told him apologetically.

He sighed, "I was kind of waiting for this to happen" he told me. I stared at him surprised. Riley shook his head, "I was kind of hoping you'd fall for me eventually and would forget all about him."

Oh shit, I was that obvious then, even in the beginning.

I bit my lip unsure of how to respond. "I'm sorry" I told him.

"Don't be" Riley replied, "You can't help the way you feel" he told me.

He was right, I couldn't. I never should have even tried to deny my feelings right from the very start.

It was my turn to sigh. "Hopefully I'll see you around?" I asked. I hadn't meant for it to sound like a question but somehow it just came out that way.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Riley replied showing me to the door.

I drove home feeling a lot lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I made my way up to our apartment, which was quiet and empty since Rose had gone out tonight with Emmett and Alice with Jasper, my phone beeped indicating a text message. I let myself in and threw my coat over the arm of the sofa before digging my phone out of my bag. I figured it would most probably be Alice or maybe Rose.

You can imagine my surprise when the little screen indicated I had a message from Edward. I hadn't heard from him since the night he broke up with Tanya and I accidently over heard him blurt out his feelings for me.

**Hey what are you up to tonight? – E**

I grinned stupidly over the simple text message before punching out a reply.

_Hi yourself, a whole lot of nothing. What about you? – B_

Within seconds I had a reply.

**My plans went out the window when I got home to find that Rose and Em decided to stay in and get physical in a very loud way. I need rescuing! – E**

I laughed; I had been in his position before so I knew how uncomfortable that was. I was more than happy to help him out.

_You poor thing! Come and hide out at my place, it's safe here. Plus it's quiet! – B_

**I'll be there soon =) – E**

While I was waiting for Edward to arrive I quickly went and changed into jeans and dark blue top. I buzzed him up a few minutes later and greeted him at the door.

"You are a lifesaver!" Edward exclaimed as I stepped aside to let him in.

I grinned, "I do what I can" I replied.

He smirked at me, "Seriously though" he shuddered, "There are some things one can never un-hear."

"Tell me about it" I told him, "I've heard things that have scarred me for life."

"I do feel scarred" he replied with a pout. It took every ounce of strength and will power I had to not jump him. "But on to other topics since I'm imposing on your evening in, the least I could do is order us some take out. If you haven't already eaten I mean."

"I haven't and that does sound like a good deal" I replied with a smile.

We ordered a couple of pizzas and sides and I got us both a beer while we waited. Edward leaned against the kitchen counter while I sat perched on the breakfast bar.

"So how's your week been?" he asked.

"You know, same old" I replied. "I broke up with Riley today" I blurted out suddenly just as he was about to reply. I caught him by surprise; I could see a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry" he offered, "What happened?" Edward asked.

"Don't be sorry" I told him, "I'm not, it just wasn't right and I kind of have feelings for someone else, so I felt bad about stringing him along." I bit my lip; I cannot believe I just said that right now!

Edward looked at me searchingly, "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked "Do I know him?"

I took a swig of my beer, "You do actually, very well" I told him smirking at him.

He smirked back knowingly; apparently I really was as easy to read as everybody always told me. "Is he single too?" Edward asked still smirking.

"He is actually" I replied, "Just recently he broke up with his bitch of an ex" I added.

"Good for him" he replied taking a sip of his beer but not taking his eyes off me.

"I think so" I told him.

He pushed away from the counter and stepped closer to me, "Are you going to show him how you feel? Since I'm sure he already knows you have a thing for him."

"Maybe" I flirted back.

We were interrupted by the buzzer sounding; I had got so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten all about the pizza. We ate dinner chatting easily about everything but what happened in the kitchen. I cursed the damn delivery boy and his terrible timing.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note: This chapter will show you all a glimpse into Bella's past with the return of someone she certainly doesn't want to see. There will be only a little drama in this story as I am aiming to make it funnier and lighter than This Time is Ours. There will definitely be no angst.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun with them =)**

When I woke up the next morning I was still cursing the damn delivery boy and also my alarm clock. I had been having an amazing dream featuring Edward, the kind that made me blush just thinking about it, it was also the kind one would never want to end. I sighed rolling out of bed and pulling on my workout gear, there was no way I could go to work feeling as wound up as I felt right now. I made my way out to the kitchen where Alice was perched on a stool sipping a cup of green tea.

"Morning!" she chirped, "I thought I'd wait for you in case you were going for a run, turned out to be a good idea" she said smiling at me.

I attempted to smile in response which probably looked like a grimace. It wasn't something I was particularly good at on any given morning let alone one where I was feeling more agitated than normal.

"So how was your date with Jasper last night?" I asked Alice as we jogged down the front steps of our apartment. It was incredibly cold this morning; I shivered slightly hoping I would warm up soon.

"Oh forget about that!" Alice exclaimed, "How was your night in with Edward?" she asked her tone dripping with implication.

"How did you know about that?" I asked surprised.

"Bella, Bella, Bella when will you learn?" she teased, "I know everything that goes on around here, I have my sources" she added with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, she was right but how she knew _everything _and saw _everything _was beyond me.

"It was great, we had fun" I replied shrugging my shoulders. I could play her game, it would drive her nuts. "You should know that though right? Seen as you know everything" I teased.

Alice shot me a look that would have been scary if I didn't know her so well and if there wasn't a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Smart ass" she replied, "But really Bells, some details, please?"

"I told him about Riley, well more like I randomly blurted it out in conversation" I told her, Alice and Rose both knew I broke up with Riley last night seen as I had told them before I went round to break the news. She laughed and then nodded indicating for me to continue. "Uh and then I may have insinuated I had feelings for him."

Alice squealed. "Okay you have to tell me word for word what went down" she demanded.

As we ran I gave her a full account of what happened and Alice was thrilled that I was finally taking steps towards making a move on Edward. I wasn't in a rush to make that move yet, I felt I should respect Riley by waiting for a little while before hooking up with someone else. We headed home and I showered and got ready for work, since it was so damn cold today I dressed in a simple tailored charcoal grey suit with a ruffled white dress shirt. I put on some black pumps which I instantly regretted when I pulled up at Starbucks to get my morning caffeine fix. The ground was icy and definitely not the ideal terrain for heels.

I grinned to myself as I remembered the rainy morning when I was wearing a similar pair of death trap heels and was rescued by the sexy green eyed Adonis known as Edward Cullen. I grabbed my coffee and headed for the office, bumping into Mike in the lift.

"Happy Friday Bella" he greeted me holding the lift so I could slip in.

"Morning Mike" I replied sipping my coffee.

"So office Christmas party next Friday" he said making conversation.

"Oh yeah it is too" I replied surprised, "That had actually slipped my mind." That wasn't surprising, the lead up to Christmas had been madness so far and it was the perfect time of year to get new future best sellers on the shelf.

Mike looked at me as though I was crazy, "Really? I've been looking forward to it for months" he replied. Of course he had, a night where you could let your hair down in front of your work mates and drink copious amounts of liquor since the company was picking up the tab. Plus in Mike's case it meant finally having an excuse to hit on the female staff without being served with a sexual harassment complaint.

"Anyway" he continued, "Are you bringing a date?"

Great, this was the kind of territory I always wanted to avoid when it came to Mike. "Umm I'm not sure" I replied hesitantly.

"You aren't bringing your boyfriend?" Mike questioned.

I could almost see the danger signs flashing as we got out of the lift and strolled down the hall to the board room for out weekly meeting. "Uh no we broke up."

"Oh" he said sounding pleased with my answer, "When did that happen?" he asked.

"Recently" I replied not wanting to provide any further details.

"Well in that case maybe we could go together?" he asked me.

Danger signs were definitely flashing now along with alarm bells sounding loudly. "I was thinking of bringing a friend" I blurted out, this was a part truth. While we were talking I pondered briefly about asking Edward to come with me, but wondered if that might be weird?

"Oh well I'm sure we can hang out there anyway" Mike replied not sounding fazed at all. Great there was just no deterring him, he was like an overly friendly golden retriever except for the fact that he could talk and make sexual innuendos whenever he had the chance.

I walked into the meeting room and sat down next to Angela while Mike went and made himself a coffee. "Hey Bella" she greeted me, "Mike bothering you again?"

"Morning Ange, of course he is, I think it's his mission in life" I told her.

She smirked at me, "Maybe we should set him up with someone, then he might leave you alone" she suggested.

"I wonder if that would work" I mused out loud.

"Worth a try" she muttered as Mike plonked himself down in the chair next to me.

"Yo Angela" Mike said. I rolled my eyes at Ange; Mike could be such a tool sometimes.

"Morning" she replied shooting me a look that made me almost choke on my coffee.

After the meeting I headed back to my office with Angela discussing our plans for the weekend. Angela was bringing Ben out with our group on Saturday night for dinner and drinks. It sounded tame but let me assure you, with people like Emmett joining us it would be anything but. She was also going to join us on a girls shopping day on Saturday, we all had a few more Christmas presents to pick up.

"Meet you for lunch at twelve?" Angela asked pausing outside her office door.

"Sounds great" I replied.

I immersed myself in my work, Midnight Sun was finally due for release on Monday morning I had successfully completed all the necessary work there and now had to concentrate on working my way through a giant pile of new drafts to find the next few worthy of being published.

I made quick work of dividing up the drafts into piles for each of my staff to look through. I was lucky to find that there were actually quite a few promising looking manuscripts amongst some truly crappy ones.

After a while I decided to take a break opting to check my Facebook page for the first time in a few days. I logged on and worked my way through the various notifications, Alice had tagged me in some photos from the last weekend we all went out. Thankfully she had only posted photos that made look good and not like a drunken mess.

Rose had tagged me in a few too and Renee had posted a message on my wall. I wrote her a quick comment promising to call her this weekend and went back to the newsfeed to quick everyone else's status updates.

Emmett had posted 'Finally Friday, whoop whoop. Pizza and beers tonight with Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock' and tagged us all in his update. I laughed liking his comment and posting the comment 'Love pizza and beer Fridays, bring on five o'clock!'

I then checked my friend requests since there was one new request. I clicked on the little icon and glared angrily at the screen when I saw who it was. Jacob Black.

Fucking Jacob! I clicked ignore and crossed my arms huffing angrily. There was no way in hell I would ever friend him on Facebook after what had happened between us even though it had been almost two years since I had last seen him. I didn't care how immature I seemed ignoring his request.

Jacob and I had been best friends growing up along with Alice and Rose we made a tight knit group, every summer when I returned home to Forks I would hang out with him, Alice, Rose and his twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca. Despite the fact that we both attended different high schools, when I made the move from Phoenix to Forks for the remaining few years of school we stayed as close as ever and sometime in our senior year those feelings of friendship grew into something more. It was a natural progression for us and our fathers were thrilled being best friends and all. Jacob was like the son Charlie never had and so the possibility of him possibly becoming just that one day pleased him to no end. Alice and Rose were happy for us too, they both loved Jacob

When we graduated high school we all moved to Seattle to study at UW. I moved into an apartment with Allie and Rose while Jacob lived in the dorms with his two partners in crime Embry and Quil.

For the first two years things were great, I loved my new found independence with my best friends and boyfriend by my side. That was until I caught Jacob cheating on me with some bitch with a thing for mechanical engineering majors. Needless to say I dumped his ass and told him to stay the hell away from me. I was crushed; I had been betrayed by my boyfriend who happened to be one of my best friends.

Charlie was livid but luckily his friendship with Jacob's dad Billy Black survived since Billy was just as disgusted by his son's behaviour. With Rose and Alice by my side I bounced back eventually with a new found confidence I thought I had lost when he took my heart and stamped all over it.

I dated here and there over the last two years but never really wanted to settle into another relationship after the whole Jacob thing. I had been fortunate during that time to never bump into Jacob; I dreaded the day I did. I was sad still that I had lost our friendship and I missed hanging out with Embry and Quil but I still didn't want to come face to face with him. There were a million things I wanted to say but shouldn't and probably wouldn't.

"Fucking Jacob" I muttered to myself logging out of my Facebook account. I glanced at the clock and was relieved to see it was time for lunch with Angela. I needed a distraction.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! I know I have been absolutely terrible at updating recently but without further ado here is the much awaited chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun with them =)**

Alice and Rose could tell I was in a funk still, by the time I arrived home after work. Jacob had been on my mind all afternoon, granted they weren't good thoughts but it still pissed me off. He was not a person I ever wanted to waste any time thinking about, ever.

"Okay Swan you're in a foul mood tonight what happened today?" Rose asked as I joined them in the kitchen to have a beer while we waiting for Emmett to pick us up.

"Jacob fucking Black sent me a friend request on Facebook" I growled.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me, "Did he message you or something too?" she asked.

"No" I replied with a huff.

"Bells don't let it get you worked up" she told me, "It's just a friend request, it's harmless" she said trying to soothe me.

"Like bloody hell" Rose piped up, "It'll start with an innocent friend request but I guarantee you he'll take it a step too far. If I remember correctly he's done this before."

"Okay yes you're right but I don't think you should let it bother you Bells" Alice told me, "You ignored him yeah?"

"Of course" I replied in an isn't that obvious tone.

"Well then message sent" Alice said.

I thought about it for a moment, "I am so immature" I groaned feeling like an idiot.

Rose and Alice both laughed, "Such a drama queen" Rose said fanning herself before handing me another beer as I joined in their laughter.

The next day us girls headed out on our epic shopping expedition, our mission was to complete our Christmas gift shopping. Alice and Rose were heading back to Forks to spend Christmas with their families with Alice dragging Jasper along to meet the parents. Emmett and Edward were spending Christmas in Seattle and I was headed for Florida since I had spent Thanksgiving in Forks with Charlie and Sue.

We spent hours at the mall and left successful, we headed home to get ready for our night out and to have a glass of wine to celebrate our completed mission. It was freezing cold again today with the chance of snow overnight, so I dressed in tight black jeans and a midnight blue top with boots.

Alice and Rose had followed suit wearing jeans, dressy tops and heels. We caught a taxi to the restaurant we were meeting the guys and Angela and Ben at.

We headed inside to find the rest of our group already at the table. "Sorry we're late, I blame Alice" Rose said sitting down next to Emmett and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alice who had squeezed into the both next to Jasper, "How is our being late my fault exactly?" she demanded.

"Five outfit changes" I offered taking the only available spot, which happened to be next to Edward. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Fair point" she conceded smiling at me, "But you know fashion is an art, it takes time to get it just right and look this good."

We all laughed and when the server arrived we placed our drink orders while making small talk. I glanced around our table and noticed that to an outsider it probably looked like four couples out on a group date. Ha group date I thought to myself, because the last one was such a success. Somehow though I figured with Tanya and even Riley out of the equation it could be fun.

Whoa slow down Bella, thinking you're Edward's date is totally getting ahead of yourself. Figuring I probably looked like a bit of an idiot, sitting in silence with my face scrunched up in thought, I decided to stop talking to myself in my head and actually make conversation with Edward.

"So did I provide a safe haven for long enough the other night for you to be able to return home and not be scarred for life?" I asked Edward.

He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile at me, "You did actually and thank you once again for that" he told me. "I am eternally grateful to you; there was utter silence when I got home."

I giggled, "They would have worn each other out, I wish I didn't know that for a fact but it's true" I said.

Edward shuddered, "Uh too much information there Bells" he said.

I grinned at him stupidly, it was the first time he had called me Bells. It made me feel all warm inside which was pathetic considering everybody that knew me well had called me that since I was about five years old.

"Tell that to them" I said gesturing towards Rose and Emmett who were gazing at each other the way they always did before they sucked face.

"Hey you two not at the dinner table" Edward said raising his voice slightly.

Rose winked at us and Emmett flipped Edward the bird before whispering something to Rose making her giggle.

I rolled my eyes at Edward who smirked back at me. "I think we should just ignore them" I told him, "Giving them attention just encourages them."

He barked out a laugh, "Well Emmett is somewhat of an attention seeker."

After dinner we headed to a quiet bar for a few drinks and to play some pool. Emmett and Rose played the first game against Alice and Jasper while Angela and Ben went and said hi to a group of friends Ben knew through work.

I sat with Edward observing the game and sipping on a margarita while he nursed a beer. Emmett of course was treating this game of pool the same way he did with any other team sport, competitively. It was incredibly entertaining watching him antagonise Alice who had also become incredibly competitive and loud after the countless margaritas she had consumed.

They razzed each other and shot some friendly insults back and forth a while as we watched on before Edward spoke. "So" he began draping his arm around the back of my chair, "I haven't forgotten about our conversation the other night" he said a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

I knew immediately what he was talking about, I smirked back at him. "Is that so?" I flirted back.

"Mmmmmm" Edward murmured, "I'm curious as to what you were about to tell me before we were interrupted by that damn delivery boy."

I almost choked on my drink, either he could read my mind, which was not at all logical or he felt the same way about me as I felt about him. Maybe he did realise after all? Until the other night I wouldn't have thought of that as a possibility either. Damn delivery boy indeed.

"If I remember correctly" he continued, "We were discussing this newly single guy you have a thing for and something about making a move."

I felt my cheeks flush; I took a huge sip of my drink and looked up at him from under my lashes, "Mmmm I still haven't decided when I'm going to make my move, maybe I'll take him by surprise."

He looked at me with smouldering eyes, "Or just maybe he'll make a move first."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note: A couple of you (my lovely reviewers) asked if I would update again today, and obviously since your reading this, your wish is my command! You've also been asking for some Cullen lovin'. While there won't be any in this chapter I can promise you that the next chapter will have what you have all been waiting for! And if all goes well I will be updating tomorrow. Unless I get too many requests to update again today, in which case I just might.**

**Okay so enough rambling, all I'll say is read and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun **

I spent the majority of my Sunday thinking about Edward and the flirty conversation we had last night, okay so thinking actually meant fantasising about being with Edward; when it might happen and what it would be like. I had decided that I definitely wanted to ask Edward if he would come with me to my office Christmas party but I wasn't sure how to. So after I was done fantasising I began running through how I would ask him in my head.

Alice and Rose knew about the little flirting game we had going and pretty much left me alone in my Edward induced day dreams with the occasional eye roll and minimal interruption.

Since they were both going out with their other halves I had the apartment to myself for most of the day. Boringly I spent the majority of the afternoon doing laundry and tiding up the apartment. Eventually I became bored with being so domesticated and settled on the sofa with my boxed set of The Big Bang Theory and a Chinese takeout menu.

Just as I began the first episode of series four and began to ponder what to order for dinner, my phone chimed, I smiled stupidly when I saw that it was Edward.

**Why didn't you warn me they have a penchant for getting busy on the sofa? I am officially scarred for life and hiding out in my car – E**

I hear you, I'm scarred too. It's not just the sofa either; I shuddered at the memory of the dining room table incident.

_I feel your pain! Come over, I can provide comfort in the form of takeout and Big Bang Theory… it can also kind of be an apology for not telling you that they seem to like to christen every surface possible – B_

Honestly, you'd think Rose and Emmett would have learnt from the last five or so times, in the few months they have been together, that when living with other people you cannot get naked in communal areas. Secretly though I think they kind of like being caught.

Ugh, gross, so wrong! I was desperately trying to block the mental images from flooding my mind.

**I might just take you up on that offer. You do kind of owe me ;) See you in a few – E**

At that moment I was glad I was alone in the apartment right now; I knew I must look like a complete idiot sitting here grinning stupidly at my phone. After a minute or so I finally pulled myself together long enough to fully comprehend that Edward was coming over and although I had showered today, put on a little makeup and done my hair; I was wearing the most comfortable outfit I owned, sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, with no bra. Not exactly what I wanted Edward to see me in.

I rushed to my room and threw on a pair of jeans and cute little top that was casual enough to be wearing on a Sunday afternoon but also showed a little cleavage, which was now covered with a lacy bra.

I raced back into the living room just as the buzzer went, I let Edward into the building and waited impatiently on the sofa, bouncing in my seat much like Alice does when she gets excited, which is all the time.

When finally he knocked on the door it took all the self-restraint I had not to run and fling the door open then throw myself at him. I walked briskly to the door and opened it; there Edward was, smiling his crooked grin at me. He looked amazing in a dark blue tee and jeans, yeah it definitely took all I had to not to throw myself at him.

"I bought dessert" Edward said still smiling at me as he held up a bag.

"Thanks" I beamed in reply, "C'mon in."

He entered the apartment closing the door behind him and followed me into the living room. "This seems to becoming a regular thing, you saving me from Rose and Em" Edward said sitting down on the sofa next to me.

I laughed, "I swear those two have absolutely no shame."

"They don't, mind you Emmett never has" Edward replied.

"Neither has Rose, she doesn't get embarrassed about _anything_."

"Doesn't surprise me" Edward commented smirking at me. "But enough about them, are you sure I'm not imposing on your evening?" he asked frowning a little.

I shook my head, silly Edward, how could he ever think that he was imposing on me? I was beyond thrilled that he had wanted to come over and spend time with me this evening. "You're not I promise" I reassured him, I bit my lip and decided to grow some balls, figuratively of course because if I actually did that would be just well wrong in so many ways; it was time for a little confession. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the night with." I clapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening slightly, shit that was so not how I meant that to come out. "I uh I meant you know spend the evening with, you know I uh like spending time with you" I stuttered, I was blushing; I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I probably looked like a tomato and I sounded like an idiot. Crap.

Edward was smiling at me. Wait he was smiling?

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my time with either Bella" he said softly reaching out and touching my hand gently.

I swallowed audibly and tried to return his smile.

He laughed, "Relax Bella it's just me there's no need to be so worried."

I nodded and smiled genuinely this time.

"So" Edward said picking up the Chinese takeout menu off the sofa, "What did you wanna order for dinner?" he asked.

As the evening wore on I began to relax more, we ate our Chinese takeout and laughed at Sheldon's crazy behaviour as we watched The Big Bang theory. Gradually we seemed to gravitate closer and closer to each other on the sofa until we were lightly touching, my left arm and thigh pressed lightly against his right. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I could feel the electricity sparking between us. It became too much so I got up from the couch with the intention of getting a drink to calm my nerves.

"Can I get you a beer or a glass of wine or something?" I asked him.

"Sure" he replied smiling at me, he seemed so much more relaxed than I did. "I'll give you a hand" Edward said following me to the kitchen.

I grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet above the sink and pulled a bottle of white wine from the fridge. I poured the glasses and handed one to Edward before taking a rather large sip of mine.

I leaned back against the counter and swirling the wine around in my glass.

"So I've got my office Christmas party coming up" I offered lamely taking another sip of wine.

"Yeah?" Edward asked, clearly not sure where I was going with this.

"Uh I um was wondering if.." I trailed off, I really needed to get it together. He probably thought I was the world's biggest idiot.

"Yes" Edward answered simply.

"What?" I blurted out lifting my gaze to his face.

"Shit" he replied running his hand through his hair, "I thought you were asking me to come with you, uh shit" he muttered.

"Oh! No I mean yes I was trying to ask if you'd come with me. I mean I really want you to, if you want?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "I'd love to" he replied.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note: Thank you heaps to all of my ah-mazing reviewers, I'd like to thank you all so a big shout out to:**

**Robstenlover2125, Amazone3, Ninasa1122, Emmettroxmysoxoff, TwilightLoverGirll, p a i g e . h and Maggieblock.**

**Okay ladies, you know what it's time for! I'm making good on my promise of some Cullen lovin'. Enjoy! I know you will!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun **

I arrived at work the next morning a little earlier than normal and to my absolute delight when I reached Kaitlin's desk Lauren was hovering around. She was trying to get the attention of the maintenance man who was fiddling around with the photocopier, which by the looks of it had completely shit itself again for the third time this month.

"Morning Bella!" Kaitlin greeted me sounding strained.

"Morning Kaitlin" I responded before giving Lauren a quick sideways glance. Kaitlin rolled her eyes in response and I nodded knowingly flashing her a smile. It seems like I'm not the only one around here who finds Lauren hugely irritating, good to know!

"Here's your mail" she said handing me a stack of envelopes, there was a pink post it on top with Kaitlin's tidy script written on it. _OMG if I have to listen to her attempt to flirt with that guy one more time I think I'll puke in my waste basket._

I stifled a laugh before turning to Lauren with a more serious look on her face. Finally it was time to use my higher status for some good around here.

"Lauren I'm sure what you're doing right now is _very_ important but shouldn't you be getting to work? You know how stressful Monday's are for Eric I'm sure he'd appreciate you being on time today" I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

Lauren turned around and glared at me, she was for once in her life lost for words. It was like a Christmas miracle come early. She shook out her long blonde hair and flounced off towards the lifts; the man tinkering with the photocopier shot me a grateful smile and then looked me up and down appreciatively.

"Thanks Bella" Kaitlin said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure" I assured her, and it was. It was about damn time I put Lauren in her place.

I made my way up to my office smiling with satisfaction, I knew that Lauren would try to get me back for the way I spoke to her later, being the immature little bitch that she is. But I really wasn't worried; I began flicking through the stack of mail, mentally sorting it into piles as I walked down the corridor to my office.

"B-rella" I heard Mike's voice call from in front of me. Really? What had I done to deserve a run in with him this early in the morning? Besides what the hell was he doing up on my floor anyway.

"Morning Mike" I replied choosing to ignore the stupid new nickname he had given me. I attempted to smile but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

He smiled back at me; apparently Mike wasn't good at reading facial expressions. Or maybe I was just better at flashing fake smiles than I thought! "How was your weekend?" Mike asked still grinning at me.

"Great thanks" I answered, I didn't want to really divulge any more details than strictly necessary.

"Awesome" Mike said winking at me. Ugh could he be anymore sleazy and disgusting? "Soo I was wondering B, have you got a date yet for the Christmas party? I got the down low than you're flying solo" he continued making some ridiculous hand gestures.

I pursed my lips; this has Lauren Mallory written all over it. The bitch can move fast I'll give her that but this is hitting a little below the belt. I smile inwardly when I realise I don't have to make some stupid excuse this time as to why I can't go with him. I can guarantee Lauren wasn't expecting this.

"I'm not sure where you got your information but I can assure you I'm not flying solo on Saturday night" I told Mike happily.

"You don't have to lie about bringing someone Bella, I know you're playing hard to get with me" Mike replied with a knowing look.

I gritted my teeth out of pure frustration; he really just has no clue. Obviously he hasn't listened to a single word I have ever said to him in the past about not being interested in him. I've tried every approach possible; I've brushed him off, told him politely and ignored him. Nothing worked!

Maybe honesty will be the best policy.

"Look Mike I'm sorry, I have no idea who told you otherwise but I do have a date for the party, his name is Edward and I can assure you I am not playing hard to get. Now if you'll excuse me I really do need to get to work" I replied a little brusquely stalking past him down to my office.

I shut the door and took a deep breath, damn that felt good! I was on some sort of a roll this morning; finally I got the opportunity to shoot both Lauren and Mike down and all in the space of half an hour.

The rest of the week flew by and when Friday finally rolled around I was a bundle of nerves. I was excited to have Edward as my date tomorrow night but at the same time I was beyond nervous. I was kind of hoping that perhaps, finally something might happen between us. It was getting to the point now that I was almost ready to take a giant leap of faith and just admit my feelings to him.

I continued rifling through my closet as I contemplated this, looking for the perfect outfit to wear for tomorrow night. Sighing with frustration I pulled a few dresses out and held them up scrunching my nose. I wanted to find something special to wear for tomorrow and nothing in there was going to fit the bill.

"Bells you home?" I heard Rose's voice call.

"I'm in my room" I called out in reply.

"Hey babe" Rose greeted me wandering into my room with Alice trailing behind her.

"What are you doing Bells?" Alice questioned not doubt noticing the growing pile of clothes on my bed.

"Ugh I'm trying to find something to wear for tomorrow" I replied running my hand through my hair.

"I think we have a solution to that problem" Alice said in a sing song voice.

I looked at her puzzled before my gaze fell upon the black garment bag she was holding.

"Here" Alice thrust the bag at me.

"Open it!" Rose urged.

I unzipped the bag to find a dark blue, strapless dress; it came to what looked like would be mid-thigh and had draping down the length of the dress from just under the bust line. It was in a word gorgeous!

"We designed it especially for you, it's one of a kind" Alice added looking at me expectantly.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed hugging them both tightly.

"So you like it?" Rose asked.

"I _love _it" I reassured her.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down excitedly, "You are going to look smoking tomorrow night and Edward is not going to be able to keep his hands off you."

"There" Alice said putting down the mascara tube, "You look perfect" she declared.

"Gorgeous" Rose added.

"Now hurry up and get your sexy ass out there, Edward will be here any minute" Alice told me shooing my down the hall.

"Okay so we'll see you tomorrow, promise to text if _anything _happens" Rose's tone was thick with implications.

"I promise, thanks for the dress and helping me get ready" I replied hugging them both.

Alice and Rose left after wishing me luck for their date nights with Jasper and Emmett and my nervousness was at an all-time high. I paced around the living room which was incredibly hard considering the super high stilettos I was wearing.

The doorbell rang making me jump and little and I made my way towards the door with my heart racing and my palms were getting a little clammy. I opened the door to find Edward looking unbelievably sexy in black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt.

"Hi" I greeted him breathlessly.

"Hey" he grinned at me.

"Come in, I'll just grab my bag" I said ushering him into the apartment. I made my way back down to my room to get my black lace covered clutch, giving myself just a few extra seconds to calm myself down.

When I entered the living room again Edward was standing out on the balcony looking out over the Seattle skyline. I rolled the sliding glass door back and walked out to join him. He turned and smiled at me, grasping my hand gently.

"I need to tell you something" Edward said his green eyes scorching into mine, "You look beautiful tonight Bella, you always look beautiful."

My breath hitched in my throat, "You look pretty damn good yourself" I replied nervously.

Edward chuckled quietly, smiling his crooked smile at me. Suddenly he pulled me closer to him so that my body was pressed against his. His finger coaxed my chin up and he looked deep into my eyes, his gaze was full of lust. "I have to do something" he murmured before crashing his lips down onto mine.

His lips moved in perfect synchronisation with my own as he kissed me gently, despite the lack of tongue it was without a doubt the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced. All too soon it was over and he was pulling away.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" Edward said softly resting his forehead against mine. "From the moment you first stumbled into my life I wanted to know what it would be like."

"You have?" I asked him surprised.

Edward nodded his eyes sparkling.

"I have too" I admitted, "So what's the verdict?" I asked.

"You're perfect Bella" Edward replied capturing my lips once more.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm just about to work my way through them and reply to you all, but I thought you'd like an update first. Am I right? **

**I think it's time for some more Cullen lovin'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun **

When Edward pulled away I was breathless, my legs felt like jelly and my brain was mush. He smiled sexily at me and I beamed back, still in an Edward induced daze. All coherent thoughts had flown right out the window and all I could focus on was getting to kiss him again.

"I guess we better get going" Edward smirked looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

I groaned inwardly, the last thing I wanted to do now was go to that freaking Christmas party and deal with some of the idiotic people I have to work with. Okay so really it was only two people I wanted to avoid at all costs, Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton, the world's tackiest bitch and the universes biggest idiot.

"I guess" I echoed him unenthusiastically.

Edward chuckled, "We can continue this later, I promise." His eyes were smouldering with lust once again.

I let out a breathy sigh, "I'll hold you to that."

"I was hoping you would" he answered with a wink, "I ordered a cab, it should be here soon."

I nodded and let him lead me downstairs to the lobby, hand in hand.

We arrived at the restaurant where the Christmas party was being held to find things in full swing. Surprisingly thought nobody was completely written off yet, which meant we were in for quite a show later; excessive amounts of alcohol and drunken co-workers was always entertaining, in my opinion at least.

As Edward led me towards the bar to order the first of many drinks we would no doubt consume, I spotted Lauren attempting to flirt with the company's lawyer. I rolled my eyes, this was typical Lauren, and she made no secret of her desire to find a 'sugar daddy', her words not mine, who would take care of her. Taking care of her actually meant paying for everything so she'd never have to work another day in her life, yeah her life's ambition was being a trophy wife.

I tried not to laugh as she clung onto his arm, giggling stupidly and flicking her hair. From a distance she looked ridiculous, so I could only imagine what it was like to be the object of her (annoying) affection. Randall looked like he wanted the ground to open and swallow him up.

Edward handed me some kind of vodka cocktail which I took gratefully and we set off to find Angela and Ben amongst the crowd. I spied her and Ben surveying the crowd, Ange looking pretty in an emerald coloured dress.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" she greeted me when we reached them. "Edward it's nice to see you again" she beamed.

"Thanks Angie, you look stunning yourself" I smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you too Angela" Edward added giving her a peck on the cheek.

Angela's cheeks flushed, "Oh Edward this is Ben, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Ben" Edward said extending his hand with a smile.

"Likewise man" Ben replied shaking Edward's hand.

They struck up a conversation about sports or cars, something like that, leaving Angela to interrogate me. "You're looking mighty smug, like the cat that got the cream" she smirked knowingly.

I giggled, I mean really giggled, it was so unlike me I stopped abruptly causing Angela to raise an eye brow. "Swan spill" she whisper yelled glancing at Ben and Edward making sure they hadn't heard her.

"Okay calm down" I raised my hands in surrender, "We may have kissed before we left."

Angela opened her mouth to squeal, but I pinched her lips shut. She nodded getting the message so I released her and grinned at her. "Soooo what does this mean?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure to be honest" I shrugged trying to be nonchalant. Inside I was the total opposite; I was running scenarios over and over in my head and trying to decipher what the kiss may have meant to Edward. I knew exactly what it meant to me, it meant everything. "We haven't talked about it yet."

"Looking good ladies" I pursed my lips and turned around knowing exactly who I was going to come face to face with. I would know that voice anywhere, unfortunately.

"Mike" I replied plastering on a fake smile. Angela echoed my greeting looking as irritated as I felt.

"This party is rocking right ladies?" Mike asked, before we could even answer he started talking again. "So B I was thinking you and I should blow this joint soon, I got a hotel room where we could have a party of our own" he winked at me.

Oh hell no! "I don't think my date would appreciate that" I answered frostily.

"No he wouldn't" Edward's silky voice interrupted.

The look on Mike's face was _priceless. _

"Uh oh um ugh" he stuttered.

"Edward this is Mike Newton" I informed him, "Mike this is…"

Edward interrupted me, "Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend" he said holding his hand out for Mike to shake.

_Wait! What? Boyfriend?_ Did Edward just introduce himself as my…

"Nice to meet you Edward, "I'm uh really sorry about that. I didn't know Bella had a boyfriend" Mike apologised in a panicked voice. He looked a little terrified to be honest, like he thought Edward was going to drag him out to the parking lot to defend my honour.

Hmmm I liked the sound of that!

"No problem" Edward smiled, "It's not the first time this had happened" he continued gesturing at Mike, "The way I see it there's no point in getting all jealous and possessive, at the end of the day I'll be the one taking her home." Edward's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer placing a kiss on my temple. "Come on gorgeous let's get you girls another drink, nice to meet you man" Edward said over his shoulder as we walked away.

Did that really just happen? I wondered as we walked to the bar. Edward called himself my boyfriend, Edward my boyfriend. I tossed it around a few times in my mind trying it on for size; I _loved _the sound of that.

"So you're my boyfriend?" I teased jabbing him lightly in the side.

"Hmmm" he hummed looking down at me with smouldering eyes, "I'd like to be" he admitted.

"I'd like that too."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Note: I know, I know it's been ages! I've been really bad at updating this story and I'm aiming to change that. There should be regular updates from here on out until the end of the story. Which I'm thinking will be fairly soon as I have some new stories I want to begin putting more work into…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun **

I was on an Edward induced high all night, okay so yes I had a few beverages of the alcoholic variety but trust me when I say that the reason for my bubbly, happy mood was Edward Cullen; my boyfriend. I sighed happily as I led Edward across the room to where Angela and Ben were sitting since we had now down the rounds and I had introduced him to all of my colleagues.

We sat down with drinks in hand and observed the room, the party was definitely in full swing now. Some of the skanky girls from the administration floor had obviously gotten stuck into the hard liquor available and were now dirty dancing on top of one of the tables. Their audience was a few of the IT guys who not only rarely saw the sun but looked as though they didn't really have a lot of experience with the opposite sex, as they were unashamedly staring and by the looks of things drooling just a little.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked Angela and Ben once we had finally made our way across the room full of my intoxicated workmates.

"It's pretty eye opening" she replied, "By the way I think that the little Mike problem you've been having has fixed itself."

"Oh yeah, well he seemed a little disappointed…."

"No, no, I mean look" she smirked pointing towards the dance floor area.

I scanned the crowd finally spotting Mike practically humping a blonde girl on the dance floor.

"Oh ewwwwwwww!" I squealed and then suddenly I realised who he was grinding with, "Is that…?"

"Lauren" Angela confirmed nodding her head.

"She's uh…."

"Slutty?" Angela supplied as we watched them pull off a really bizarre move.

"I was gonna say flexible, but yeah slutty works too" I laughed.

"Well at least Mike will leave you alone now huh?" she nudged me.

"Let's hope so. Hey and maybe if Lauren gets some she'll be less of a bitch?"

Angela laughed, "Yeah maybe."

We waited for another hour or so until it was an acceptable time to make a hasty exit, things were getting pretty messy by that stage and Angela and Ben decided to leg it too. We bid them goodnight after promising to make a double date soon.

The second we were alone I felt nervous, uncertain. My feelings towards Edward were already so intense it was overwhelming and I knew that there was no possible way he could be feeling the same way. Then there was the feeling of inadequacy…..

"So uh…" I stammered as we got into a waiting cab, "They were my workmates" I offered lamely.

Edward chuckled reaching across the seat to take my hand in his, "You're nervous." It wasn't a question.

"A little" I admitted.

"You don't need to be" he stroked a finger across my cheek, "Tell me why" he implored.

"Uh…" I hesitated.

"Here we go" the cab driver interrupted cheerfully as we pulled up outside my building.

"Will you come up?" I asked Edward biting my lip.

"Sure" he breathed, he handed the driver a fifty, telling him to keep the change and helped me out of the car.

He held my hand, stroking calming circles with his thumb as we made our way up to my floor. The apartment was dark and quiet; I knew Rose was staying at Emmett's tonight so I presumed Alice and Jasper hadn't gotten home yet.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Edward leading him into the living room.

"No thanks baby I'm fine" he pulled me down to sit on the sofa.

My heart fluttered hearing him call me baby.

"Why are you nervous around me all of a sudden?" Edward questioned still holding my hand.

I bit my lip; silence filled the room as I tried to pluck up some courage. "I'm feeling a little insecure I guess" I admitted finally.

Edward's gaze was intense as he studied my face, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I mean, ha" I laughed nervously, "Look at you….and I'm just…."

"_Bella_ "he whispered, "You're gorgeous, you just don't see yourself clearly."

I stared back at him, "I'm no Tanya" I said, my voice sounded so small.

Edward's green eyes darkened, his lips pressed into a thin line. He let out a sharp breath, "Tanya has nothing on you" he growled, "Before I met you I never realised what a truly selfish b..." His expression softened, "Bella, the way I felt for her doesn't even compare to the way I feel for you." His gaze was intense, his eyes burning with emotion.

He cupped my face in his hand drawing me closer….

The door slammed, "Bella?" Alice called.

Edward pulled away, muttering something about being cock blocked by a pixie.

"In here Al."

"Oh! You guys are back early" she commented flopping down on the vacant love seat. Alice was obviously oblivious to what she had just interrupted.

Typical.

Normally she was so observant, always when you didn't want her to notice something.

"So how was it?" Alice asked eagerly, "Any of the big wigs make drunken fools of themselves?

We gave her a run down on the relatively tame events of the Christmas party and the not so tame dry humping Mike and Lauren engaged in.

"Oh ewwww!" Alice squealed.

I nodded, "I wanted to bleach my eyes…. There are some things you just can't un-see."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah like walking in on Emmett and Rose, hey Edward?"

"That's happened to you too?" I spun around to look at Edward, while Alice made gagging noises, pointing her finger into her mouth.

"Uh yeah, things I never wanted to see my brother doing…." He looked a little ill.

"Or your best friend" Alice piped up, "Anyway" she stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "We'll head off to bed, leave you two to get back to your make out session."

She winked as my mouth dropped open, damn she did realise….. bitch!

"And remember no sexy times in communal areas" she called over her shoulder.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! And a big shout out to Tinkrbell23 who reviewed every single chapter, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun **

Months passed and my relationship with Edward went from strength to strength and nowadays I was spending a lot more time at his apartment than at my own. Which actually worked out pretty well since Jasper and Alice had moved in together just two weeks ago, into a nice townhouse in a quieter part of Seattle.

Emmett and Rose began staying over at our place more often to have a little more privacy after we walked in on them yet _again _and if I'm being honest they may have walked in on us once or twice too. Let's just say Rose needs to learn to knock….

"So I've been thinking" Edward said through a mouth full of toast, it was Thursday morning and we were finishing up breakfast so we could car pool to work together.

"Hmmm?" I sipped my coffee, waiting for him to finish his mouth full.

"Maybe it'd be nice to get a place of our own…. I mean I know we haven't been together very long but we're practically living together now and it would be fun to have our own space. I like having your girly stuff around…" he rambled.

I kissed him lightly in the lips to stop his nervous chattering.

"I'd like that too."

"You would?" he seemed surprised.

I nodded, "It feels like we've been together forever…."

"Hey!"

"In a good way" I corrected laughing a little.

He grinned at me flashing his perfectly white teeth, "I know what you mean."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we both grinned stupidly at each other, "So we're really doing this?"

He nodded, "We are."

I launched myself across the table tackling him and pressing my lips to his.

Emmett and Rosalie took the news well, it turned out that they had been talking about doing the same but Rose was worried about leaving me alone in our apartment.

We contacted an agent recommended to me by one of the girls at work and made some viewing appointments for the following weekend. I was excited to begin searching for our own place but a little worried that we wouldn't be able to agree on the same things. I voiced these concerns to Rose who had begun to feel nostalgic now that we were officially moving out of our own apartment. She insisted we spend time there together like we used to in the good old days, no boyfriends just us girls.

She'd even guilt tripped Alice into a sleep over or two.

"Honestly babe you've got nothing to worry about" Rose assured me, "That man would do anything for you, you'll have no problem finding a home you both want to live in."

"Look at us, all grown up moving in with our men… Next thing you know we'll be married and having play dates with our kids…." Alice had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Whoa hold up!" Rose held her hands up in front of her as though she was trying to stop traffic, "Marriage and babies?" she grimaced.

Rosalie was a bit of a commitment-phobe; I had to admit I was a little surprised she was even considering moving in with Emmett, just the two of them. That was a big step for her.

"Yes Rose" Alice sighed looking pissed that she was raining on her parade, "You and Em will be the first to get hitched."

"Oh hell no we won't" Rose looked panicked; "I mean I love my Emmy and we'll be together for the rest of our lives but I'm not sure we'll ever get married."

"Does he know that?" I asked her pointedly.

"He does. He said it doesn't really matter to him either way..."

"Okay" I nodded as she looked pensive.

"Good morning I'm Carmen" the busty raven haired woman introduced herself as she molested Edward with her eyes.

I groaned inwardly, why had we decided to let this woman help us find our first home together?

"You must be Edward" she purred shaking his hand, her talon like fingernails digging into his skin.

He nodded, "And this is my girlfriend Bella." He pulled his hand from hers, wrapping his arm around me.

"Charmed" she said through gritted teeth.

As the morning progressed she got progressively bolder with her flirting, brushing her hand against his, batting her dark eye lashes in his direction, making suggestive remarks….

Just as my irritation reached its peak and I was about to slap that smirk right off her face Edward's deep, fury laced tone cut through the silence.

"I think we're done here" he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the house we had only just entered.

Carmen scampered behind us, "Mmm I'm not a huge fan of this place myself, if you don't like this one then you'll just _love _the nest one."

"No" Edward said firmly whirling around to face her, "I don't think we'll be needing your services anymore."

Carmen's mouth dropped open hearing the anger behind his words, "You have unprofessional and inappropriate and nobody treats my Bella the way you have this afternoon" he growled.

"C'mon baby let's go" he wrapped his arm around me leading me towards the car.

I'd be lying if I said that angry, possessive Edward wasn't incredibly hot.

"Sorry for getting so worked up baby" he said tucking an errant strand of hair behind my ear.

I laughed it off, trying to lighten the mood, "If you hadn't have put her in her place it would have been me and things wouldn't have been so civilised."

"Mmmmm, remind me to let you do the talking next time" he murmured kissing me once before putting the car in drive and leaving Carmen still staring after us, in shock.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, please R and R =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun **

"How'd it go?" Rosalie asked eagerly, wiping her hands on a tea towel and abandoning whatever she was cooking in the kitchen. "Did you find a place you both agree on?"

"Ugh" I huffed perching myself on a bar stool.

"That bad?" she asked as Edward came to stand behind me. She eyed Edward carefully, looking for any sign of an argument.

"We didn't see all of the places" he told her.

Rose frowned in confusion, I launched into re-telling the events of the morning, causing us to high tail it out of the fourth house we were viewing.

"That bitch!"

I nodded fervently, "You should have seen her Rose."

"Seen who?" Emmett asked entering the kitchen and dipping his finger into the mixing bowl to sample what looked like brownie batter.

Rose relayed the story to Emmett whose booming laugh filled the room. "Can't take you anywhere without a cougar throwing herself at you can we, Eddie?"

"Jealous Em?" Edward teased back.

"A little" he pouted causing Rose to smack him upside the back of his head. "Owwww Rosie" Emmett whinged.

"Don't make me do it again" Rose threatened, smiling as she turned back to the brownie mixture.

A few weeks after the Carmen incident we had been so busy with work neither of us had found the time to continue our search for a new place. That suited Em and Rose just fine too because unlike us they _were _having issues deciding where they wanted to live. Rosalie was being more difficult than normal and Emmett, well he was just being Emmett.

One Wednesday night Edward and I were staying at my apartment for a change watching a movie when we heard the door slam.

"Your brother is an _ass_" she griped pointing at Edward.

"What's he done this time?" Edward asked.

To my surprise Rosalie burst into tears, resting her face in her hands she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shit" I muttered wriggling free from a shocked looking Edward's grasp. I jumped up off the sofa and crossed the room quickly. Rosalie Hale rarely ever cried, what the hell was going on?

"Oh Rose what's wrong?" I asked softly pulling her into my arms as she sobbed.

"We just can't decide on where we want to live" she gasped between sobs.

"That's okay sweetie" I told her reassuringly, "You've got plenty of time, you both just need to compromise a little." I rubbed circles on her back.

She nodded pulling away a little, "I'm just being stupid, I've been feeling all hormonal and irrational all week."

I smiled sympathetically, "Want to sit down and watch a movie with us? Take your mind off things?" I offered.

Rose gave me a watery smile, "I don't want to interrupt anything….."

"You're not, sit down Rose" Edward reassured her, smiling as he rose from his seat. "I'll go microwave some popcorn?" he offered.

"Thank you" Rose told him sincerely as she curled up on the spare love seat, grabbing the blanket resting on the back and wrapping it around herself.

Edward returned with the popcorn, a bowl for us and one for Rose and we put in a new DVD. A chick flick to cheer up Rose, she smiled showing her appreciation and began nibbling on her popcorn.

Half way through the movie Rose abruptly stood and bolted down the hall, "I'm gonna be sick" she moaned. The sounds of her vomiting filled the room and I ran off after her to find her bent over the toilet bowl.

"You okay?" I asked her, concerned.

"Ugh yeah" she stood rinsing her face with water from the faucet, "Gross" she muttered grabbing her toothbrush.

I waited for her, making sure she wasn't going to be sick again, "I've been feeling a little off" she shrugged.

I stared at her reflection in the mirror thinking, "Maybe it was that Chinese we got the other night?"

"Mmmm" Rose nodded, "I did eat that chicken dish that the rest of you don't like, must have been that."

"Yeah" I conceded following her back down to the living room.

The following morning we woke to hear Rose retching again, I rushed into the bathroom to find her moaning as she gripped the toilet bowl.

"Were you sick all night?" I asked her helping her up off the cold tile floor.

"Nooooo" she moaned splashing her face with water. "I was cooking breakfast, the smell of the bacon…" Rose rushed to the toilet bowl once more.

All of a sudden everything clicked into place, feeling hormonal, acting irrational, the tears and vomiting…..

"Why don't you have a shower?" I suggested, "I'll call in sick for you and take care of everything."

Rose nodded, she must be feeling like shit. Normally she didn't like being fussed over.

"She okay?" Edward asked when I entered the bedroom, just as he was tying his laces.

"Yeah, just under the weather" I told him, "I'm gonna stay home today, look after her."

"Good idea baby" Edward kissed my lips once, "You need me to stay too? Get you anything for Rose?"

I shook my head, "No I've got this, I'll call you though" I promised.

He nodded, "You're amazing, you know that?" Edward smiled pulling me into his arms.

I sighed relishing in his warm embrace.

"Call me, maybe I can stop by later" he said as I followed him to the front door.

"I will" I smiled.

"Try not to get sick too" he told me.

I fought the urge to giggle, "I'll be fine" I promised, it wasn't like I could catch what was wrong with Rose.

He waved goodbye and I closed and locked the door behind me. Quickly I went to the kitchen and opened the windows to rid the room of the bacon smell. I wrapped up the offending meat and threw it in the bin, cleaning the pan and wiping down the stove top.

Rose emerged from her shower just after I'd spoken to her boss and mine. "Thanks Bella" she hugged me.

"No problem honey, why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea?"

I had to broach this carefully; I knew Rose wasn't going to handle this well at all.

"When was your last period?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I am now officially on Facebook under the name Isabella Fanpire! Friend me for info on my stories, when to expect updates or just to talk about all things Twilight.**

**Please read and review =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to have a little fun **

"What?" Her face began to pale, "Uh…. _Oh shit_…"

"Do you think maybe….?"

"How could this even happen?" Rose interrupted me and jumped off the stool she was sitting on. She began to pace small circles "We're always safe, always careful. This _cannot_ be happening…"

"You might not be" I reasoned with her, "But the signs are there Rose."

"I know, _I know_" she moaned tugging on her hair as she began to sob.

"Hey it'll be okay" I reassured her placing my hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be fine" I soothed.

She nodded wiping away her tears, "I think I need to take a test, you know so I can be certain…." She trailed off.

"Go get dressed, I'll drive."

"Thanks Bell" Rose kissed my cheek and headed down the hall to her room.

Minutes later she emerged from her room dressed simply in jeans and a zipped up hooded sweatshirt. Her attire and lack of makeup was very un-Rosalie, but considering the circumstances I don't think she really cared.

"Can we go somewhere no one knows us?" Rose begged in a small voice, "I just don't want…"

"I know" I reached across the console and squeezed her hand, "We'll go to the outskirts of town, no one will see us there."

Rose nodded turning her face to the window; I left her alone knowing she'd want some time to digest everything. Neither of us spoke for the entire journey, Rose's occasional sniffles disturbing the silence. Finally I pulled into the lot of a practically deserted shopping centre and we made a beeline to the pharmacy.

"_Shit_" Rose muttered as we reached the aisle we needed, "There's so damn many to choose from."

I started at the shelf she was pointing at, there were rows upon rows of pregnancy tests, different coloured boxes all with smiling babies on them. It was a little terrifying.

"How can you tell what ones are good?" Rose questioned picking up one from the shelf and holding it between the tips of her fingers like it was poisonous. "I mean you know, _reliable?"_

"I have no idea" I admitted, "Maybe we should buy one of each of the most expensive ones?" I was as clueless as she was, I hadn't ever needed to know anything about pregnancy tests before….

"Good idea" Rose conceded, as she began to thrown boxes into the basket. "That should do it" she announced when it was nearly over flowing.

We made our way to the checkout, where the girl behind the counter popped her gum loudly as she began to ring up our purchases. "This one 'ere is a good 'un" she waved the small box in the air, "None of those damn happy faces, just a little cross or line. If you ask me its damn mean putting the little smiley faces on 'em. Wasn't smiling when I found out I was pregnant with my first" she rubbed her belly absentmindedly.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked as she eyed the girl's belly nervously.

"Almost nine whole months, this 'ere will be my fifth."

"Five!" Rose's voice jumped an octave, "Five?"

"Yep, that'll be two un'dred bucks" she informed us chewing her gum noisily.

We paid and high tailed it out of the store, "There's no way in hell I'm having that many" Rose announced as she threw the bag over the seat. "I don't care what Emmett says…"

"Me either" I agreed.

The mood during the drive home had lightened considerably, Rose chatted away about unimportant things trying to avoid anything baby related. When we finally got home she headed straight for the bathroom selecting on of the tests from the bag.

"Now we wait" she smiled nervously as we sat on the side of the bath.

"Ten minutes" I told her checking my wrist watch.

Rose sighed picking up the stick reluctantly. "What does it say?" I questioned.

"It's positive, that can't be right. Give me another" she held out her hand and ripped open the next box making a beeline for the toilet. "This one says wait five minutes" she read aloud whilst peeing on the plastic stick.

"Quick do these two at the same time" I ordered throwing her another two.

"Good idea" she agreed before placing them in a line on the bathroom counter.

We waited the designated amount of time before checking the next tests. "They're all _positive_" I whispered staring at the offending white sticks all with little plus signs and one with a smiley face.

"_Holy shit, _I'm pregnant…"


End file.
